Lequel Choisir?
by Panda Du Net
Summary: Deux jeune fille son chez Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalité. Mais Deux personnalités tombent amoureux de la même fille et la filles qui les aimes toutes les deux doit faire un choix. Qui va-t-elle choisir? (hésitez pas à review ) /!\2 chapitre contiennent du LEMON!/!\
1. Jeux dangereux

**Chapitre 1 Jeux Dangereux...**

Chez Mathieu, deux filles en discussion :

\- **Florence** : Sinon, tes vacances se passent bien ? (^_^)

 **Virginie** : Oui, super bien, et toi?

 **Flo** : XD Bah moi oui, ça va...

 **V** : Sinon t'as eu quoi à noël ?

 **Flo** : Des mangas. Et toi ?

 **V** : Lol ! Tiens c'est étonnant. (hum hum, tousse tousse.)

 **Flo** : Oh bah oui dis donc ! XD C'est tellement inattendu venant de moi... (°^°)"

 **V** : Haha ! Moi j'ai eu un kigurumi de panda, je crois que ça tu le savais déjà, l'ocarina du temps, un set de toilette à la rose, des vêtements et des bijoux.

 **Flo** : Bah... c'est celui que tu portes sur ta photo facebook, non ?

 **V** : Oui.

 **Flo** : XD Pour l'ocarina, je savais XD. C'est le kigurumi de Maître Panda en plus... non ?

 **V** : Oui, il est trop confort... Par contre, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme comme Maître Panda.

 **Flo** : Je connais au moins 5 personnes qui l'ont. XD

 **V** : Haha ! Pareil, mais ma mère s'est trompée... Mais je lui ai pas dit.

 **Flo** : Et ils me disent tous "il est trop confortable et trop chaud c'est trop bien !''.

 **V** : Carrément ! Il peut faire -3°C dans la chambre, t'as l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage... Mouaaaaa !

 **Flo** : XD Je m'en doutais un peu... En même temps, tu l'as ton kigu, c'est le principal, non ? Même s'il n'est pas tout à fait pareil que celui de Mathieu...

 **Patron** : J'ai entendu un cris de jouissance ou c'est moi qui délire ?

 **Flo** : Non, non, t'as bien entendu.

 **V** : Oui, c'est vrai.

 **Flo** : Je dirais même que ça venait d'une jeune fille... (^_^)

 **Patron** : Elle est où que je puisse l'attacher dans dans ma cave ?

 **Flo** : Bah... heu déjà c'est pas moi...(^_^') C'est VIVIIIII ! *pointe virginie du doigt*

 **Patron** : *Se tourne vers virginie* Viens par là ma mignonne ! Haha !

 **V** : *Craque ses doigts* D'accord, mais reste à savoir qui criera le plus !

*Patron sur le cul*

 **Flo** : XD Vas-y ! Défonce lui la gueule !

 **Patron** : *Il ne sait pas quoi dire*

 **Flo** : Et le cul...hum pardon (^_^')

 **V** : *Traîne le Patron dans sa salle de bain*

 **Patron** : Haaa mais lâche moi !

 **V:** Non t'es à moi, je vais m'amuser un peu *sourire sadique *****

 _(On entend le patron crier et gémir)_

 **Patron** : *S'échappe de la salle de bain en tenant son pantalon qui bizarrement n'a plus de ceinture*

 **V** : *La ceinture à la main s'adosse contre l'encadrement de la porte* Hé il me semble qu'on s'amusait, non ?

 **Flo** : *Assise sur le canapé, à côté du Geek* Heu... *parle au Patron* retournes-y ou elle vient te chercher, ce sera PIRE... *sourie malicieux*

 **Patron** : *Parle à Florence* Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire... *parle à Virginie* Toi tu t'amusais, moi non... J'aime terroriser les autres, pas l'inverse.

 **Flo** : *Parle au patron comme si c'était plus qu'évident* Bah... Oui parce que t'aimes ça Baka. (idiot) (_)

 **V** : Dommage, on a le même sens du jeu, mais tu ferais mieux d'écouter Florence, ça sera pire si tu ne reviens pas *prend la ceinture du Patron à deux mains et la tend en la faisant claquer*

 **Flo** : *Au Patron toujours le menaçant avec la manette de jeu vidéo* Allez, vas-y ou je te frappe pour que tu y retournes !

 **Patron** : Non mais vous allez me lâcher les gamines ? Moi je m'en vais *fait mine de partir*

 **V** : *Le fait tomber en arrière* Pas si vite toi. *traîne de nouveau le patron vers la salle de bain*

 **Patron** : Décidément, t'aimes ça me traîner par terre.

 **V** : Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas le choix. *ferme la porte à clef*

 **Flo** : *Au Patron* Tu es très bien par terre. *retourne jouer*

 **V** : A nous deux ! *le Patron est par terre, dos contre la porte*

 **Patron:** Tu ne m'approche pas !

 **V:** *Fait des trucs au Patron* (holalala la coquine)

*Patron crie*

*Bruit de ceinture et de fessée*

*Patron crie de jouissance mais Florence ne le sait pas*

 **Patron** : Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'endormir en me faisant ça tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil.

 **V** : Ho, mais je me doute bien.

*Patron crie de nouveau*

*Plus de crie du patron*

*Virginie ouvre la porte puis la referme à clef derrière elle*

 **V** : Haaaa *s'étire et fait craquer son dos* ! Efficace mais pas très endurant, je suis un peu déçue.

 **Flo** : *Sans détourner son attention du jeu* Il a souffert ?

 **V** : Heu oui... Pas besoin que tu saches ce que je lui ai fait.

 **Flo** : Non ça ira. (^_^)Tu veux jouer ? *lui tend une manette*

 **V** : Oui avec plaisir ! *prend la manette*

*Entend le Patron bouger derrière la porte*

Ha... J'ai peut-être pas assez mis la dose.

 **Flo** : J'y vais t'inquiète, choisis ton perso *se lève et attrape sa batte cloutée*

Bon, à moi les réjouissances (^_^) !

 **V** : Non, pas la batte ! Moi je ne l'ai pas frappé !

 **Flo** : *Se retourne* Qui a dit que j'allais le frapper avec ? *sourire mesquin*

C'est juste au cas où, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te l'abîme pas.

 **V** : Oh oh ! D'accord, alors... Amuse toi... Mais rappelle toi qu'il est à moi ! (greuar) *choisit un perso*

 **Panda** : Dites, j'ai entendu des cris.

 **V** : *Tourne la tête vers le Panda et essaye d'être la plus zen possible et de ne pas aller lui faire des câlins* Heu... Oui c'était le Patron... Je l'ai... calmé on va dire, et vu qu'il bougeait, Flo est allée s'occuper de lui.

 **Panda** : Heu... Ok, d'accord... Je peux jouer ?

 **V** : Oui, bien sûr ! *Lui tend une troisième manette pendant que Florence s'occupe du Patron*

 **Flo** : *Maquille et déguise le Patron en Barbie Mariposa pour un futur chantage au cas où...* Tais-toi Baka ! Si tu bouges, ça fera encore plus mal ! Alors ne t'avise pas de bouger ou tu vas devenir aveugle dans deux secondes ! *S'énerve et dit ça en criant*

 **V** : *A envie de sauter au cou du Panda et lui faire plein de bisous..* (et pas que) Hé DU CALME AVEC LE PATRON !

 **Patron** : *A moitié assommé s'adresse à Florence* Oui, écoute ta copine...

 **Flo** : Naaan ! Tais-toi Baka ! Et me touche pas ! *Bruit de baffe*

*Plus aucun bruit*

*Sort de la salle de bain en claquant la porte*

 **V** : *Se lève et va vers Flo* Hé bah, on peut dire que t'es pas patiente ...

 **Flo:** *croise Virginie dans le couloir, à moitié déshabillée, avec la batte dans la main*

 **Panda** : *regarde Virginie d'un air songeur*

 **Flo** : Grrr pas patiente, hum ? Je vais me changer. Il m'a arraché mes vêtements l'idiot !

 **Panda:** *regarde Virginie et Florence d'un air encore plus songeur*

 **V** : Haha ! Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, c'est pour ça... Bon, il est toujours réveillé ? J'ai envie d'aller jouer avec lui.

 **Flo** : (T^T) Oui vas-y, fais le souffrir pour moi ! *Remarque le Panda* P...pan...Paandaaa (*^*)

*Flo lui saute dessus et lui fait un câlin*

 **V:** Hey ! Moi je me suis retenu alors… *Enlève Florence du Panda qui n'y comprend plus rien*

 **Flo** : Maaaiiiis ! T'as le Patron toi ! Laisse moi ma peluche ! (o)

*S'accroche au Panda*

 **V** : C'est pas TA peluche !

 **Panda** : HAAAAAA!

 **V** : *retire Flo du Panda de toutes ses forces*

 **Geek** : *Air innocence et surpris en les voyant toutes les deux sur le Panda* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ?

 **Flo** : Mais... *larmes aux yeux* mais... mais... Beuuuuuheuuuu *s'en va en courant et en pleurant dans sa chambre*

 **V** : Florence ! ... *ne sait pas quoi dire* ... *se tourne vers le geek* Bah... C'est compli...

 **Geek** : ET MOI J'AI JAMAIS DE CÂLINS ! *part aussi en pleurant dans sa chambre*

 **V** : Mais... *larmes montent aux yeux, la main toujours tendu vers là où se tenait le Geek*


	2. Désolé

**Chapitre 2 : Désoler**

 **Flo** : *Se change* Snif... *serre une peluche de Panda contre elle puis entend quelqu'un pleurer* Hum ? Snif... *va vers le Geek en séchant ses larmes* Pourquoi tu pleures ?

 **Geek** : J'ai jamais de câlin...

 **Flo** : Et tu en aimerais ?

 **Geek** : *Acquiesce*

 **Flo** : *S'approche*

 **Flo** : *Câlin au pauvre petit Geek qui pleure*

 **Hippie** : C'est l'amour ça gros !

 **Flo** : *S'arrête et balance une peluche à la face du hippie * Baka (o)

(Après un gros câlin)

 **Flo** : *Prend le Geek par la main et l'emmène dans le salon voir les autres*

 _Pendant ce temps dans le salon :_

 **V** : Mais... *larmes montent aux yeux, la main tendu vers là où se tenait le Geek*

 **Panda** : *Met sa main sur l'épaule de Virginie qui est dos à lui* T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger...

 **V** : *Larmes qui coulent doucement et sans bruit*

 **Panda** : Tu pleures ?

 **V** : *Ne répond pas, est toujours dos à lui*

 **Panda** : *fait un câlin à Virginie qui pleure aussi parce qu'elle se sent coupable*

 **V** : *serre aussi le Panda dans ses bras*

 _Le Hippie vient vers le Panda et Virginie après avoir reçu la peluche_ :

 **Flo et Geek:** *arrivent dans le salon où sont déjà le Panda, le Hippie et Virginie*

 **Flo** :... On va aussi chercher le Patron ou on le laisse là-bas ?

 **V** : Bah c'est moi qui vais le chercher.

*ouvre la porte de la salle de bain sous leurs regards suspicieux*

*le Patron dort*

 **Flo** : *se cache derrière le Panda*

 **Geek** : *Se cache derrière Flo*

 **V** : *Rentre dans la salle de bain et ferme derrière elle mais pas à clef*

 **Flo** : *En profite pour faire un bisou sur la joue du Panda et retourne vers le Geek pour parler de neko*

 **V** : *Réveille le Patron en lui caressant la joue d'un air inquiet*

 **Flo** : *En grande discussion avec le Geek et le Panda*

 **Hippie** : *Rejoint Virginie* Il en a trop pris ?

 **Patron** : *Encore dans le gaz* Que... C'est pas trop tôt !

 **V** : Oui… Enfin, c'est moi qui lui en ai trop mis...

 **Patron** : *S'agite de moins en moins drogué*

 **Hippie** : Ah c'est bon ça ! Bon gros, si tu vois des poneys et des kangourous, c'est normal, et si tu vomis, c'est les effets secondaires

 **Flo** : Virginie ? Tout se passe bien ?

*Patron qui est toujours menotté au radiateur*

 **V** : Oui, oui, t'inquiète mais je vais le laisser, le temps que ça passe un peu, sinon il va tous nous violer.

 **Flo** : ...Virginie ? *Se lève et écoute à la porte, entend juste le mot "violer"* (°/o/°)

 **Patron** : Détache moi grognasse!

 **Flo** : *Fait grincer sa batte* Patron... insulte la encore et tu vas tâter !

 **V** : *Prend la batte de Flo et la pose par terre* Non, t'inquiète.

*Virginie sort suivi du hippie et de Florence*

 **Flo** : Tu es sûre ?

 **V** : Oui, je sais comment le calmer (non pas en lui faisant des trucs coquins, non…) !

 **Flo** : Hum ? Il y a un truc de bizarre ? *la batte à la main*

*Parle au geek et au Panda*

D'accord je te crois...

 **Panda:** *Regarde Virginie d'un air soucieux car elle a les yeux rougis d'avoir pleurée* Ça va?

 **Flo** : *Met la main sur l'épaule de Virginie* Mais bien sûr qu'elle va !

 **V** : Oui... t'inquiète pas Panda, merci...

 **Geek** : Ah oui ? Il vous a rien fait, hein ? *A peur*

 **V** : Mais non, c'est plutôt moi qui lui ai fait des trucs... *Large sourire de malice*

 **Geek** : Oh... d-d'accord…

 **Panda** : *Regarde Virginie d'un air surpris*

 **Flo** : *Au Geek* Ça va aller, tu vas t'en remettre. *Sourit*

 **V** : T'inquiète pas mon petit Geek, je te ferai jamais de mal. *Sourire et regard doux au Geek*

 **Flo** : *Donne un coup de coude à Virginie et murmure* Pas touche !

 **Panda** : *Regarde le Geek d'un air jaloux*

 **Geek:** *Regarde tout le monde sans comprendre*

 **V** : *chuchote* Aïeu ! OK, d'accord !

 **Flo** : Bien *sourit*

 **V** : *Remarque l'air du panda*

 **Flo:** *Chuchote* Occupe toi plutôt de ton Panda jaloux... (^~^)

 **Geek** : ... *A remarqué le regard du Panda* (°^°")

 **V** : *sourit d'un air malicieux*

 **Panda** : *Vient de remarquer que Virginie le regardait* Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

 **V** : Oh pour rien… *Toujours avec son sourire*

 **Flo** : Tu vas... Lui faire... La même chose ?

 **V** : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire...

 **Hippie** : LES COCCINELLES... SONT DES COLÉOPTÈRE...

 **Flo** : Oh... Bravo Hippie, t'as découvert ça tout seul ? *rit*

 **Tous** : *rient*

 **Geek** : *Est un peu jaloux* Elle fait de meilleures blagues que moi... *air triste*

 **Flo** : Ooh... Pardon ! *câlin*

 **V** : *Se tourne vers le Panda et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarde avec des yeux doux mais néanmoins toujours rougis*

 **Panda** : Que… *N'a pas le temps de dire un mot, Virginie lui fait un gros câlin et soupir*

 **Flo** : *Gros câlin au Geek* Pardon Hippie au fait.

 **Geek** : On rit bien quand même (^_^) !

 **Panda: *** prend aussi virginie dans ses bras*

 **V** : Oui t'as raison Geek !

*bruit de serrure venant de la porte d'entrée*

(c'est Mathieu)


	3. Drôle de révélation

**Chapitre 3 Drôle de révélation**

Partie 1

 **Virginie** et **Panda** : *S'écartent en rougissant un peu quand même*

 **Flo** : *Tourne la tête vers la porte avec le Geek qui étouffe sur sa poitrine et dans ses bras*

 **Mathieu** : C'est moi je suis rentré.

 **Flo** : Saaluuut (^_^) *Sourit sans se rendre compte qu'elle étouffe le geek*

 **Mathieu** : *Voit le Panda rougir et regarde alternativement le Panda et Virginie*

 **Flo** : *Lâche le Geek en se rendant compte qu'il étouffe*

 **Geek** : *Tousse en reprenant son souffle puis se rend compte d'où il était et commence à devenir pivoine*

 **Mathieu** : *Se tourne vers Flo et Geek et le voit lui aussi rougir*

 **Flo** : *Regarde le Geek* Pourquoi t'es tout rouge toi ? *sourire Kawaaiii, lui fait un bisou sur la joue*

 **Mathieu** : *Regarde Flo et le Geek alternativement*

 **Flo** : *Regarde Matthieu avec un petit sourire* Jaloux ?

 **V** : *Entend le Patron bouger fait comme si de rien était*

 _Tout le monde discute un peu et entre 5 et 10 min plus tard le Patron s'est libéré et arrive dans le dos de nos amis :_

 **Patron** : Saluuuuuut. *sourire pervers*

 **V** : *Se tourne vers le Patron* MAIS QUE... COMMENT T'AS FAIT? JE T'AVAIS MENOTTE AU RADIATEUR!

 **Mathieu** : *Ne comprend rien* What ?!

 **Geek** : *Se tourne vers la salle de bain* Heu... Il est sorti...

 **V** : Noon sans déconneeer !

 **Flo** : *Le regarde* MAIS COMMENT T'AS PU TE DÉMAQUILLER ET TE CHANGER AUSSI VITE ?

 **Mathieu** : *Même regard sur Flo que pour Virginie *

 **Flo** : Oups... ('-') *Sourire forcé*

 **Mathieu** : Heu... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand je n'étais pas là ?

 **V** : Heu... t'as pas besoin de le savoir...

 **Mathieu** : *Remarque ses yeux rougis seulement maintenant comme si elle avait pleuré*

 **V** : *Détourne les yeux*

 **Flo** : *Détourne l'attention pour éviter à Virginie des explications* Rien, rien... (o~o) *Sourire de psychopathe* Tu veux savoir ce qu'on lui a fait ? *S'approche*

 **V** : NON!

 **Tous** : *Surpris et se tournent tous vers Virginie*

 **V** : Le... Je... Pis... *Commence à paniquer*

 **Patron** : Elle m'a baisé et torturé et bien comme il faut, j'aurais pas fait mieux. *Sourire pervers et regard vengeur envers Virginie que les autres remarquent*

 **V** : *Honteuse les larmes lui viennent, elle regarde le panda qui la regarde d'un air abasourdi*

 **Flo** : *Attire l'attention du Patron sur sa batte* Tut, tut, tut, je me tairais si j'étais toi. *Regard méchant*

 **Geek** : *Air à la fois dégoûté et paniqué* Elle l'a... violé ?

 **V** : *Détourne le regard et part en courant dans sa chambre en pleure alors que tout le monde est tourné vers Flo*

 **Panda** : (Quand elle part) VIRGINIE ATTENDS! *Tend la main de là où Virginie part, d'un air triste et soucieux*

 **Flo** : Je... *Se tourne vers le Geek* Je ne sais... Pas...

 **Patron** : *Sait pas quoi dire parce que d'habitude c'est lui qui viole* *part dans sa chambre*

 **Flo** : *la regarde partir et s'adresse aux autres* S'il y en a un qui bronche, il va rencontrer de très près ma batte. *Rejoint Virginie*

 **V** : *Enfermée dans sa chambre à clef, pleure sur son lit* *pense*: Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Comment je vais choisir moi ? Le Panda ou le Patron ? C'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce que Panda va penser de moi? Et les autres ?... (et plein d'autres questions qui la maintenait en pleure).

 **Partie 2**

 **Flo** : *Toque*... Virginie ? C'est moi... ouvre-moi s'il-te-plais... *Contre la porte*

 **V** : *Ne répond pas*

 **Flo** : Allez... Ouvre-moi

 **V** : *Regarde devant elle puis ouvre doucement en tout petit la porte et dis d'une toute petite voix* Entre...

 **Flo** : *En profite pour se glisser à l'intérieur, puis referme à clef. Se tourne vers Virginie*...

 **V:** … Sniff... *Détourne les yeux.*

 **Flo** : … Tu l'as vraiment fait avec le Patron ? Je te jugerai pas... Répond-moi simplement...

 **V** : ... Bah... Je… (Après un long silence) Oui..… *Ses larmes coulent encore plus et elle détourne son regard du sien*

 **Flo** : *Regarde Virginie, s'assied à côté d'elle et cale la tête de son amie sur son épaule* pleure... Ça te fera du bien.

 **V** : ... Je suis coupée en deux...

 **Flo** : Oui... Je comprends… Mais tu n'es pas obligée de choisir… Ils peuvent le faire à ta place...

 **V** : Si... Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas... *Réfléchit*... Mais le Patron ne sait pas... Mais... D'accord, mais il me faut un peu de temps... Le temps que j'y réfléchisse...

 **Flo** : Voilà, alors sèche tes larmes et allons passer une bonne soirée *sourit*

 **V** : Je... Merci Flo...

 **Flo** : De rien (^ _^)

 **V** : *Se lève et attend Flo avec un petit sourire*

 **Flo** : *Se lève et la suit*

 **partie 3 se passe en même temps que la partie 2**

 **Patron** : *Réfléchit, la puissante et incroyable fille qui l'avait soumis était en train de pleurer à cause de lui* (oh ho aurait-il des sentiment) Pourquoi je l'ai pas fermée moi... ? *Et d'autres questions qui le feront réfléchir pendant un bon moment*

 **Partit 4 se passe en même temps que la partie 2**

 **Mathieu** : Bon ! Je propose qu'on passe et affaire close (Flo et Vivi n'ont pas entendu)

 **Geek** : Moi je veux bien...

 **Panda** : ... (Après que Mathieu ai proposé) Ok… (mais en fait non)

 **Geek** : ... *Remarque les manettes de jeu et commence à jouer* qui d'autre veux jouer ?

 **Mathieu** : Moi ! J'arrive, je vais me faire un café.

 **Hippie** : Moi je vais suivre ce kangourou.

 **Geek** : *Rit*

 _Les trois discutent puis commencent une partie._

(geek, panda et Mathieu jouent, patron est dans sa chambre ne pensant qu'à ce qu'il fait et à Virginie , le hippie se drogue dans sa chambre et florence console Virginie)


	4. Une soirée tendu

**chapitre 4 une soirée tendu**

 **V** : *Va dans la salle où s'amuse la bande de geek, presque timide avec les yeux carrément rouges et mouillés* Coucou tout le monde.

 **Flo** : *Rejoint tout le monde dans le salon* Coucou (^_^) !

 **Mathieu** : Tiens, vous revoilà les deux ?

 **Flo** : Oui nous revoilà. (^_^)

 **Panda** : *Regarde Virginie d'un air suspicieux et se retourne en la boudant presque*

 **V:** *Croise son regard d'un air triste et honteux*

 **Geek** : Vous voulez jouer ?

 **Flo** : Oh oui ! *S'assied sur le Geek et prend une manette*

 **V** : *Regarde le Geek* Oui avec plaisir ! *Suit Flo, s'assied entre le Panda et le Geek et prend une manette *

 _(Pour l'instant tout s'est passé entre 16 et 18 h) (Le temps des parties une heure s'est écoulée)_

 **Flo** : *S'étire* Bon, je vais préparer le dîner... Vous avez envie de quoi ? *Se tourne vers les autres*

 **V** : J'vais t'aider.

 **Panda:** *A boudé Virginie tout le long du jeu*

 **Flo** : Oki (^_^) *S'en va dans la cuisine*

 **Mathieu** : Bah je propose un truc léger genre salade et reste de pizza.

 **V** : ... Un truc léger ? Lol...

 _Finalement riz aux lardons et champignons sautés, spécialité de Vivi._ (^_^)

 **Flo** : C'est parti ! Je vais t'aider ! *Sourit* (Les autres sont à fond dans le jeu* )

 **Virginie** **et** **Florence:** *en cœur après avoir fini de cuisiner et préparer la table* A TAAABLE !

 **Geek:** *Accourt comme un gosse*

 **Flo** : *Stoppe le Geek* Et les mains ? Allez, zou ! Au lavage de mains tout le monde !

 _(Mathieu se lève calmement mais Panda reste un peu sur le canapé à les regarder attendre les autre. Il hésite à y aller parce qu'il en veut beaucoup à Virginie)_

 **Flo** : *S'adresse à Virginie* J'ai l'impression d'être la tutrice de petits enfants... *Regarde Panda*

 **V** : *Rit*

 **Panda** : *Vient finalement attiré par la trop bonne odeur du riz*

 **V** : Je vais chercher les deux.

 **Flo** : Oki ! *S'assied et commence à servir les autres*

 **V** : *Sort de la cuisine, monte les escaliers et va d'abord chez le Hippie, frappe à la porte* C'est moi Virginie. Tu viens manger ? C'est prêt.

 **Hippie** : Mouais gros, j'arrive. *Hippie sort et va en bas, dans la cuisine*

 **Flo** : *Lui indique une place* Tiens, assieds toi là, "gros".

 **V** : *Hésite à aller frapper chez le Patron*...*Y va quand même, frappe à la porte mais n'ouvre pas de peur de voir des choses* (Alors qu'en fait le Patron était allongé sur son, sur le dos, le regard dans le vide, les mains derrière la tête, toujours en train de réfléchir.) *Timidement*... C'est moi... Le repas est prêt, si t'as faim...

 **Patron:** *Sort de ses pensées, surpris regarde l'heure abasourdi d'avoir réfléchi aussi longtemps et dit calmement avec un léger ton de reproche* Ok, j'arrive...

 **V** : *Regarde la porte* D'accord... *Retourne dans cuisine.*

 _(Le Patron arrive après Virginie au bout de deux minutes)_

 **Flo** : Bien, bon appétit ! *Sourit*


	5. remords, questions et regrets

**Chapitre 5: Remords, questions et regrets**

 _Après un repas un peu trop silencieux, tout le monde alla dans sa chambre en se souhaitant bonne nuit._

 _Mais Panda au bout de quinze minutes vint vers la chambre de Virginie._

 **Panda:** *Regarde par la serrure et la voit en train de se déshabiller (puis nue)* (ho le coquinou)

 **V:** *Se met en pyjama kigurumi de Panda*

 **Panda:** *Reprend ses esprits quand elle fut rhabillée, frappe à sa porte un peu rouge de ce qu'il a vu* ...

 **Panda** : … V-Virginie ? Ce… C'est moi...

 **Flo** : *Est allée dormir dans la chambre du Geek*

 **V** : *Son cœur commence à battre* Heu... O-oui, entre...

 **Panda** : Je... Je peux te parler à propos... De... Ce que tu as fait ? Je veux pas m'embrouiller avec toi... Je veux juste parler.

 **V** : Heu... Oui que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? *S'assoit sur son lit et invite le Panda d'un geste*

 **Panda** : *S'assied aussi et la regarde d'un air désemparé*... Juste... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... tu l'as fait... Avec lui ? Il ne le méritait pas...

 **V:** *Regarde ses pieds* Je... Je sais pas, j'avais envie de m'amuser et... J'ai... Je sais pas... En plus ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir... Je... Je... Suis perdu... Je voulais... J'nen sais rien... Je voulais le punir, pas lui faire plaisir... C'est moi en plus qui ai eu plaisir à lui faire du mal... Je... Mais je... Je suis pas comme lui... P-pardon Panda... *Regarde son lit à l'opposé du Panda, les larmes remontent* (un silence pesant s'installe)

 **Panda** : ... *Ne dit rien et la prend dans ses bras, sourit gentiment* Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu te punis assez toi-même...

 **V** : *Se blottit contre lui mais une larme de remord coule quand même, soupir de tristesse*

 **Panda** : *L'embrasse sur le front et sèche sa larme d'un coup de main* Chut... endors toi maintenant.

 **V** : Te... Tu… Tu veux bien rester... Avec moi cette nuit ? *Le regarde droit dans les yeux avec le plus doux des regards*

 **Panda** : *Réfléchit à peine* Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Les deux s'allongèrent et s'endormirent, mais le Patron qui avait entendu quasi toute la conversation, bouleversé, repartit seul et presque triste dans sa chambre… Tout le monde dort, Florence dans les bras du Geek, Virginie dans ceux du Panda, Mathieu tout seul dans son lit, le Patron aussi et le hippie en compagnie de poneys et de kangourous._


	6. Lendemain timide

**Chapitre 6: Lendemain timide.**

 _Le lendemain, Mathieu à moitié réveillé alla préparer du café et le petit déjeuné. Vingt minutes plus tard, le Patron se leva et alla déjeuner._

Partie 1:

 **Flo** : *Se réveille en se frottant les yeux et secoue gentiment le Geek* Hé, petit déjeuner. *Se lève doucement et ouvre la porte* Allez, lève toi ! J'ai faim moi ! (o)

 **Geek** : Maieu ! Je veux encore dormir. Mais j'ai faim aussi...

 **Flo** : *Attrape le Geek par la main et l'aide à se lever* Oui mais l'appel du ventre est plus fort que celui de l'oreiller.

 **Geek** : Bon, d'accord... *Suit Flo*

 _Flo et Geek arrivèrent dans la cuisine._

 **Patron** : *S'adresse au Geek* Salut gamin.

 **Flo** : Coucou ! Bien dormi ?

 **Patron:** *Regarde Flo d'un œil noir* Bonjour toi... Non pas tellement si tu veux savoir.

 **Flo:** *Le regarde étonnée* Pourquoi ce regard Patron ? Tu as eu une nuit agitée ?

 **Patron:** *Détourne les yeux sur son café* En quelques sortes, oui...

 **Flo:** Ce n'est pas de ma faute, hum ?

 **Patron:** *Rougit un peu derrière ses lunettes* Non c'est pas de la tienne...

 **Flo:** Alors me regarde pas comme ça s'il-te-plais. *Lui chuchote* J'ai compris de qui tu veux parler, mais ne t'énerve pas contre les autres... Ils n'ont rien fait.

 **Patron:** *Regarde Flo d'un air songeur* Ok, d'accord je vais faire un effort …

partie 2: se passe en même temps que la partie 1.

 **Panda:** *Se réveille et regarde tendrement Virginie qui dort, lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse sur son front*

 **Virginie:** *Se réveille* Coucou …

 **Panda:** *Sourit* Coucou...

partie 3: se passe après la partie 1.

 **Virginie:** *Arrive dans la cuisine suivi de Panda* Coucou ! Tout le monde a bien dormi ? *Croise le regard du Patron d'un air timide*

 **Flo et Geek:** *En cœur* Ouiiiiii ! C'était trop bien.

 **Virginie, Mathieu et Panda:** *Rient*

 **Flo:** Ils sont juste jaloux. *Sourire mesquin*

 **Virginie:** Non, non, nous aussi on a passé une bonne nuit mais vous avez dû en passer une vraiment bonne.

 **Flo:** Pourquoi nous en particulier ? On a dormi... (u.u)

 **Panda:** C'est l'enthousiasme que vous avez mis à répondre qui nous a fait rire.

 **Patron:** *Regarde le Panda d'un air jaloux derrière ses lunettes*

 **Geek:** Ah oui ? (*^*)

 **Mathieu:** Bien sûr Geek.

 **Geek:** Cool ! (^_^)

 **Flo:** *S'assied à table*

 **Geek:** *S'assied à coté de Flo* J'ai faaiim... (o)

 **Patron:** *Hésite* Virginie, je peux te parler ? *Se lève de table*

 **Virginie:** *Surprise* Heu... Oui... Bien sûr...

 **Patron:** *Sort de table et indique d'un signe de tête de le suivre*

 **Virginie:** *Suit le Patron*

 **Panda et les autres:** *Regards inquiets*

 **Patron:** *Va jusque dans sa chambre*

 **Virginie:** *Suit le Patron jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chambre*

 **Patron:** C'est à propos d'hier... *Soucieux*

 **Virginie:** *Cœur qui commence à accélérer* Ah... Je... Je m'en doutais un peu... *Panda écoute à la porte*

 **Patron:** Je sais que... Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait... Alors…

 **Virginie:** *Cœur qui bat à 120/min* Alors quoi ? *Ton hésitant*

 **Patron:** T'es pas la première gamine à le regretter. T'étais encore pucelle, hum ?

 **Virginie:** *Cœur qui a loupé un battement* C'est pas le fait de t'avoir violé que je regrette... D'ailleurs, s'il faut je recommencerais...

 **Panda:** *Commence à regretter d'écouter*

 **Virginie:** C'est... Ce serait plus le fait que je ne me vois pas comme ça... Pas... Violente...

 **Patron:** *Lève un sourcil* T'as pas répondu à ma question.

 **Virginie:** Mais... Oui, c'était ma première fois et ce que je regrette c'est de l'avoir gâchée... J'aurais aimé que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre... C'est aussi l'image que ça donne de moi...

 **Patron:** Tu crois vraiment que les gens en ont vraiment quelque chose à faire de notre image ? Regarde moi... Les gens m'aiment en plus ! Et puis... Une erreur arrive à tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'on te pardonnera...

 **Virginie:** Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil... Écoute, je ne sais plus trop quoi te répondre...

 **Patron:** Alors oublie cette histoire gamine, sinon ton Panda te pardonnera pas.

 **Virginie:** *Baisse la tête* T'as raison sur ce coup là... Hum... Tu voulais me demander autre chose ?

 **Patron:** *Se demande s'il pourrait lui demander pourquoi il pense autant à elle mais cela ne rimerait à rien* Heu... Non c'est tout... *Gêné*

 **Flo:** *Depuis la table* Virginie, tout se passe bien ?

 **Virginie:** Oui, t'inquiète ! On vient de finir de discuter, on arrive.

 **Panda:** *S'en va aux toilettes le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire prendre*

 **Virginie:** *Sort suivi du Patron*

 **Geek:** Hé ! Tu sais dans… *En pleine discussion sur les jeux vidéo avec Mathieu*

 **Virginie:** Je suis dans ma chambre si vous me chercher. *Part dans sa chambre et va geeker sur Warcraft en écoutant du piano*

 **Panda:** *Sort des toilettes et croise Virginie, lui sourit* Je vais avec les autres.

 **Hippie:** *Arrive dans la cuisine déjà à moitié drogué*

 **Flo:** Hippie, pendant que tu es là-bas ramène du chocolat, s'il-te-plais !

 **Hippie:** Okey gros.

 **Flo:** *Lui sourit* Merci !

 **Hippie:** *Va s'asseoir* De rien gros.

 **Mathieu:** Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais aller regarder quelques vidéos, voir s'il n'y en a pas une ou deux d'intéressantes à traiter. *Se lève et va dans le salon*

 **Geek:** Attends, je viens avec toi !

 **Flo:** Qu'... quoi ? Mais hé ! *Reste assise et boude*

 **Mathieu:** Ok !

 **Flo:** Pff... Dès que ça parle de vidéo y a plus personne... *Boude*

 **Geek:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Panda:** Heu... Je suis toujours là moi...

 **Patron:** Moi aussi mais je ne pense pas que les sujets dont j'aime parler t'intéressent… De toute façon c'est mieux de faire la démonstration si tu vois c'que je veux dire. *Sourire pervers*

 **Flo:** *Le regarde d'un air dégoûté* Malheureusement oui...

 **Panda:** *S'adresse à Flo * Tu veux qu'on se fasse un karaoké ?

 **Flo:** *Le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux* Hoo ouiiiii ! (*^*)

 **Panda:** *Part dans sa chambre suivi de Flo*

 _Dans la chambre._

 **Flo:** Sur quelles chansons ? (*^*)

 **Panda:** Déjà pas les années 90, mais pourquoi pas la reprise d'Only The Very Best de Marina keye ?

 **Flo:** Ho... Je pensais... A plus... ''exotique''. Mais ce que tu proposes est très bien ! (^_^)

 **Panda:** D'accord !

 **Flo:** *S'assied sur le lit et attend que le Panda commence*

Partie 4: se passe en même temps que la partie 3.

 **Hippie:** Bon bah il ne reste plus que nous deux gros.

 **Patron:** Erreur il ne reste plus que toi. *Sort de la cuisine et va dans la salle de bain*

Fin du chapitre 6 ^^


	7. Only the very best

**Chapitre 7:** **Only the Very Best**

 _Mathieu et Geek rigolaient devant des vidéos, Patron faisait des trucs chelous dans la salle de bain, le Hippie se droguait en compagnie de kangourous et de poney et Virginie geeka jusqu'à ce que le panda commence à chanter._

 **Panda:** *Commence à chanter* No one can have more thand there due...

 **Flo:** *Écoute attentivement le Panda*

 **Virginie:** *Entend la voix du Panda et reconnaît en deux secondes la chanson qui est une de ses préférées, s'arrête de geeker et va vers la chambre du Panda*

 **Panda:** *Continu et d'un ton mélodieux, sort de belles notes graves.* This is too high a price to pay...

 **Virginie:** *Ouvre doucement la porte et passe sa tête* Je peux venir ?

 **Panda:** *Voit Virginie, se déconcentre mais reste en rythme*

 **Flo:** *Chuchote* Oui, viens par là mais pas un bruit.

 **Virginie:** *Acquiesce et s'approche sans faire de bruit*

 **Panda:** *Continu* I always walked a definite line...

 **Flo:** *Fait signe de s'asseoir à Virginie*

 **Virginie:** *S'assied et écoute de tout son cœur le Panda*

 **Flo:** *Fredonne discrètement*

 **Panda:** *Continu et s'applique du mieux qu'il peut sur les aigus* Sleep little one, your night is here, mine is growing very near, Oh it's getting cold...

 **Flo:** *Ferme les yeux et apprécie le chant du Panda*

 **Panda:** *Finit le chant en toute beauté* On verra qui aura gagné après. À toi Florence. *Passe le micro à Flo *

 **Flo:** Ho... Bah je pense que tu as gagné d'avance... A part si je peux changer de chanson (^_^) *Sourire mesquin*

 **Panda:** Hum... D'accord. *Regarde Virginie qui lui dit d'un signe de tête qu'elle n'est pas contre*

 **Flo:** Héhé... Alors... *Inspecte la liste*

 **Panda:** *S'assied avec plaisir à côté de Virginie et regarde Flo choisir*

 **Flo:** Oh ! Ils l'ont ! *Choisit une chansons, Believe de Josh Groban, ravie*

 **Virginie:** Bon choix, c'est une très belle chanson.

 **Panda:** Ouii, je trouve aussi.

 **Flo:** Vous connaissez ? (*0*)

 **Virginie:** Moi oui, je connais.

 **Panda:** Moi aussi. T'as l'air étonné ?

 **Flo:** Oui. (^_^) Personne ne connaît à part vous j'ai l'impression… (u.u) Oh, ça commence. *Se met face à l'écran et commence à chanter d'une petite voix pas très assurée*

 **Panda:** *Sourit et chuchote * Sois pas timide.

 **Flo:** *Chante* Childrens, sleeping, snow is softly falling...

 **Panda et Virginie:** *Écoutent attentivement *

 **Flo:** *Finit*

 **Panda et Virginie:** *Applaudissent*

 **Flo:** *se retourne toute rouge* A... Alors ? (^_^'') Voyons les scores.

 **Virginie:** Hé ! Attends y a moi !

 **Flo:** Ho, d'accord tu participes aussi. (^_^) Pardon j'avais pas compris *tend le micro à Virginie*

 **Virginie:** Pas grave. (^_^) *Prend le micro et regarde la liste* Ah voilà, Homeless, oui on reste un peu dans le Marina keye.

 **Flo:** D'accord ! (^_^)

 **Virginie:** *Commence à chanter de sa plus belle voix, envahit toute la maison d'une mélodie puissante*

 **Flo:** *Écoute*

 **Panda:** *L'écoute la bouche ouverte*

 **Virginie:** *Fait résonner les aigus à en donner des frissons au Panda*

 **Flo:** *Écoute toujours*

 **Virginie:** *Finit de chanter*

 **Flo:** *Applaudit* C'était super !

 **Panda:** *Reste bouche bée* (*o*)

 **Virginie:** *voit le Panda et éclate de rire*

 **Flo:** *Rit* Panda ferme la bouche, les mouches vont rentrer dedans XD.

 **Panda:** *Ferme la bouche* T'as... Une voix magnifique, elle est vachement mature quand tu chantes.

 **Flo:** Hum (^_^)

 **Virginie:** *rougit, ne sait pas quoi répondre *

 **Flo:** Voyons les résultats maintenant ! (^_^)

 **Panda:** Oui alors.

 **Virginie:** Bravo Panda t'as gagné ! Mais Flo et moi on est vraiment pas loin derrière toi.

 **Panda:** Oui, à quelques points près Flo ou toi me dépassiez.

 **Flo:** Hum (^_^) Enfin... Je suis pas loin derrière toi Virginie.

 **Virginie:** Oui, c'est vrai.

 **Flo:** Je veux ma revanche ! XD

 **Virginie:** Ok, c'est parti ! *Regard de défi*

 **Flo:** *Même regard puis s'adresse au Panda* Tu en refais une ?

 **Panda:** Ho que oui ! *Même regard*

 **Flo:** Bien ! Qui commence ?

 **Virginie:** Bah on refait dans le même ordre, non ?

 **Flo:** Okayyyyy ! (^_^)

partie 2: au même moment.

 **Patron:** *Bruit d'eau, sort de la sale de bain en fermant sa braguette*

partie 3:

 **Flo:** Allez, Panda choisis vite !

 **Panda:** Bon bah... Boum boum boum de Mika alors.

 **Flo:** Bon courage !

 **Virginie:** *Grand sourire malicieux en regardant le Panda*

 **Flo:** *S'assied et attend*

 **Panda:** merci. *Commence à chanter *

 **Flo:** *Murmure* De rien.

 **Virginie:** *L'écoute en souriant*

 **Flo:** *L'écoute en se dandinant*

 **Patron:** *Va vers la chambre du Panda et écoute*

 **Flo:** *Écoute toujours *

 **Panda:** *Finit la chanson avec brio*

 **Flo:** *Applaudit * Bravo ! (^_^)

 **Virginie:** bravo, bien joué.

 **Panda:** Merci, à toi Flo. *Tend le micro à Florence*

 **Flo:** Heu... J'ai vu des chansons japonaises… :3 Ce sera... Du yaourt ! Très ressemblant mais du yaourt. Alors...

 **Virginie:** Haha t'inquiète, lance toi.

 **Flo:** Celle là ! «World is Mine» d'Hastune Miku. Trop connue. (u.u) *Commence à chanter du yaourt très ressemblant*

 **Panda:** *Mort de rire derrière Flo mais se retient du mieux qu'il peut, pareil pour virginie*

 **Flo:** *Essaye de ne pas prêter attention aux deux bakas derrière elle*

 **Patron:** *Toujours derrière la porte, sourit*

 **Flo:** *Finit la chanson finalement*

 **Panda et Virginie:** * applaudissent*

 **Virginie:** Bravo, t'as du mérite quand même !

 **Panda:** Très ressemblant !

 **Virginie:** A moi.

 **Flo:** Pff... Oui c'est ça, vous dites ça mais je vous ai entendu vous marrer derrière moi. *Leur lance le micro puis sort précipitamment et percute le Patron en sortant* P-pardon... *S'en va*

 **Patron:** *Surpris *

 **Virginie:** *Le micro dans les mains, surprise* Patron ? T'étais derrière la porte non ?

 **Panda:** *Regarde le Patron d'un air d'incompréhension*

 **Patron:** *Rougit un peu derrière ses lunettes* Non, le chemin des toilettes passe par là gamine, alors crois pas que je t'espionne.

 **Panda:** Bah, si... T'étais clairement collé contre la porte...

 **Virginie:** Il a raison Patron ! Alors j'attends une explication.

 **Patron:** Panda... tu peux nous laisser s'il-te-plais ?

 **Panda:** Heu... Ouais..

 _Le Patron et Virginie se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre du Panda._

 _(Oulalaaaa que va-t-il lui faire? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ^^ )_


	8. Peace and love, c'est pas pour nous

**Chapitre 8 : peace and love, c'est pas pour nous**

Partie 1: Dans le salon.

 **Flo:** *Retourne avec les autres*

 **Geek:** Bah... Flo, ça va pas ?

 **Flo:** Mmh...*S'assied sur lui*

 **Mathieu:** T'étais pas en train de t'amuser avec Virginie et Panda ?

 **Flo:** *Le regarde d'un air mi-triste, mi-en-colère* Mmh...

 _Panda arrive._

 **Flo:** Bah... J'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de moi... J'aime pas chanter en public...

 **Geek:** *Lui fait un câlin* C'est rien oublie...

 **Mathieu:** Bah Panda, t'étais pas avec Virginie ?

 **Panda:** Heu... Le Patron voulait lui parler.

 **Flo:** *Reste silencieuse en ne regardant pas le Panda*

 **Panda:** *Voit Flo* On est désolé, on aurait pas dû se moquer de toi parce que franchement t'as eu du mérite de chanter ça...

 **Flo:** *Ne le regarde toujours pas*

 **Geek:** *Embrasse son épaule* Allez Flo...

 **Panda:** Que veux-tu qu'on fasse pour se faire pardonner ?

 **Flo:** Je sais pas... Mais je chanterai plus jamais.

 **Geek:** Oh non... J'aime bien ta voix moi... *Air triste*

 **Flo:** Alors que pour toi...

 **Panda:** Non c'est pas vrai. C'est pas ta voix qui nous a fait rire. C'est le fait que tu as eu du mal à la chanter parce qu'elle est difficile à suivre… Et à articuler...

 **Flo:** *Visiblement irritée* Pourtant, Miku chante de la même façon.

 **Panda:** Oui, justement tu as eu du mérite de l'avoir chanté avec autant de brio.

 **Flo:** Tu dis ça uniquement pour te racheter Panda.

 **Geek:** *Serre Flo dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi dire*

 **Mathieu:** Non, là je pense qu'il est sincère Flo. Il le regrette sincèrement de s'être moqué de toi... Allez... Pardonne le.

 **Flo:** *Regarde enfin le Panda* Tu le jure que tu es sincère ?

 **Panda:** Oui je te le jure Flo… *La regarde droit dans les yeux*

 **Flo:** *Se lève rapidement, comme si elle allait frapper Maître Panda*

 **Panda:** *Recule d'un pas*

 **Flo:** *Prend le Panda dans ses bras et lui fait un gros câlin (amicale)*

 **Panda:** *câlin en retour*

Partie 2: Pendant ce temps dans la chambre.

 **Virginie:** Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose même au travers de tes lunettes ça se voit. Alors dis-moi.

 **Patron:** Ouais, il y a autre choses gamine, mais ça ne regarde que moi...

 **Virginie:** Je suis sûr que non. C'est quoi ton autre chose ?

 **Patron:** *Regarde ailleurs, contrarié*

 **Virginie:** Patron… *Soucieuse*

 **Patron:** Quoi ? Je te l'ai dit. J'ai pas à me justifier gamine. *Fait demi-tour, est sur le point de partir*

 **Virginie:** *Attrape le Patron par le poignet* Trop tard, tu as vendu la mèche, tu dois me dire. Je ne te laisserai pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dis...

 **Patron:** Je sais que tu aimes le Panda. Je ne peux rien y faire, je t'ai juste volée à lui... Donc je regrette... C'est tout.

 **Virginie:** Patron... *Commence à se douter de ce qu'il ressent pour elle*

 **Patron:** Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

 **Virginie:** Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui te tracasse... *Lâche le patron*

 **Patron:** *Se tourne vers elle, puis l'embrasse rapidement et recule* C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

 **Virginie:** *La bouche légèrement ouverte, regarde le patron, le cœur qui est passé de 70 à 170*

 **Patron:** *Lance un dernier regard à virginie et s'en va*

 **Virginie:** *Reste debout, toute seul un long moment, le regard tourné vers la porte, comme pour attendre que le Patron réapparaisse. Baisse la tête, regarde le sol perdue dans ses pensées... Une larme coule sur sa joue*

Partie 3: Dans le salon.

 **Patron:** *Arrive* Je sort. M'attendez pas pour manger. *Sort*

 **Flo:** Bah... Hey ! Tu vas où ?

 **Panda:** *Regarde le Patron d'un air inquiet*

 **Flo:** *Lâche le Panda et va dans la chambre rejoindre Virginie, frappe à la porte* C'est moi... Je peux entrer ?

 **Virginie:** Ou... Oui b... Bien sûr Flo...

 **Flo:** *Entre, la voit en pleure et lui fait un câlin* Il est sorti. T'inquiète pas.

 **Panda:** *Va lui aussi vers sa chambre mais n'ose pas les déranger*

 **Virginie:** Il... Il... Il m'aime...

 **Flo:** Je sais. Je sais. Ça se voit. *Essaye de la consoler*

 **Virginie:** Mais je... je fais comment moi ? *Toujours en larme*

 **Panda:** *Ne veut pas en entendre plus, retourne dans le salon, Chamboulé*

 **Geek:** C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes Panda... Ça te fait du mal.

 **Panda:** Je sais mais... Là... C'est pas pareil... *Encore chamboulé*

 **Geek:** Comment ça ?

 **Panda:** Le… Le Patron... Il... Il l'aime...

 **Mathieu:** Attends, le Patron ? LE Patron ? Capable d'aimer ?

 **Geek:** C'est pas possible !

 **Panda:** Si apparemment...

 **Mathieu:** Et bah... Je sens que ça va être compliqué s't'histoire...

 **Geek:** En même temps bah... Je suppose que c'est normale...

 **Mathieu:** C'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu le même caractère...

 **Panda:** *Un peu vexé* Oui mais... Moi aussi je l'aime...

 **Geek:** Tu sais, je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre aime Flo. Je l'aime aussi. Mais elles vont faire un choix, alors il faudra le respecter. Quel qu'il soit.

 **Mathieu:** *rougit*

 **Panda:** *Ne remarque pas* Justement... Elle ne sait pas qui choisir...

 **Geek:** Sois patient, essaye de la réconforter, sois là pour elle mais pas trop collant.

 **Mathieu:** *Un peu surpris que le Geek sache donner des conseils en amour*

 **Panda:** Oui t'as raison Geek…

 **Geek:** Je sais pas quel sera le choix de Flo, ni si effectivement quelqu'un d'autre l'aime. Mais si elle ne me choisissait pas, je respecterais quand même... *Sourire triste*

 **Panda:** *Ventre qui gargouille* Je vais aller préparer à manger.

A suivre...

(Mathieu aurai-t-il des sentiments Pour Flo? Vous le saurez bientôt ^^)


	9. Un repas tendu

**Chapitre 9: Un repas tendu.**

 **Virginie:** Merci Flo. Bon on va les rejoindre ? Mais pas un mot.

 **Flo:** Compte sur moi. *Sourit*

 **Virginie:** *Les yeux un peu rougit, arrive dans le salon suivi de Flo*

 **Flo:** Nous voilà ^^ ! Oh, Virginie, va aider le Panda à faire à manger, ça va être une catastrophe sinon. ^^'

 **Virginie:** Haha oui j'y vais. ^^

 **Flo:** *Lui sourit*

 **Geek:** Alors, ça papotait entre fille ? ^^

 **Panda:** *Un peu vexé mais inquiet pour Virginie* Ça va ? Il t'a rien fait ? *Fait comme s'il ne savait rien*

 **Virginie:** Heu... Oui ça va.

 **Panda:** *Voit ses yeux* Tu as pleuré ? *S'approche, la prend par la taille d'une main et lui caresse la joue de l'autre*

 **Virginie:** Oui mais je t'assure qu'il ne m'a rien fait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Mathieu:** Qui veut m'aider à trouver des vidéos pour le prochain SLG ?

 **Flo et Geek:** Moi ! *Se mettent chacun de chaque côté*

 _Les trois rient_

 **Mathieu:** Haha d'accord tous les deux ^^ ! *Regard tendre sur Flo*

 **Flo:** J'en connais une ! *sourit*

 **Mathieu:** Ha oui, laquelle ?

 _Le trio se mit en quête de vidéos croustillantes et les deux autres préparent le déjeuné. Le camé est resté dans sa chambre toute la matinée et le Patron est sorti s'acheter des cigarettes._

 **Flo:** *Pleure de rire* Mais... Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi coooon !

 **Geek:** J'ai pas compris... .

 **Mathieu:** *Mort de rire* Bon, on la prend celle là ?

 **Flo:** OUIIII !

 **Geek:** Bah... Ouais si Flo veut...

 **Panda:** On a presque finit.

 **Flo:** Cool ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ^^

 **Patron:** *Ouvre la porte* Chuis rentré.

 **Virginie:** Des pâtes Bolognaise, recette de famille. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. ^^

 **Flo:** Supeeer ! On vient t'aider à mettre la table !

 **Patron:** *Va directement dans sa chambre*

 **Geek:** *Se lève et va les aider*

 **Panda:** *Regard jaloux sur le Patron*

 **Mathieu:** Tu étais où Patron ?

 **Patron:** Parti chercher des clopes.

 **Virginie:** Heu... *timidement et rougit comme un pomodoro* Patron ? C'est bientôt prêt. On va bientôt passer à table.

 **Patron:** *Répond un peu froidement* Ok. Merci.

 **Flo:** Hey ! Tu pourrais être encore plus froid avec de l'entraînement ! *Regard de reproche*

 **Panda:** *Pense: « BIM ! Un point en moins pour toi ». Content de la remarque que Flo a faite au Patron*

 **Patron:** *Ronchonne* Ouais... Pardon...

 **Geek:** *Aide joyeusement*

 **Virginie:** C'est pas grave Flo. Laisse le.

 **Panda:** *Jaloux* (grrrrr)

 **Mathieu:** Je vais aller servir, allez vous asseoir.

 **Virginie:** D'accord merci Mathieu.

 **Flo:** *Lui adresse un gentil sourire* Merci Mathieu.^^

 **Geek:** *Va s'asseoir*

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit légèrement*

 **Flo:** *Sourit et s'assied*

 **Mathieu:** *Sert tout le monde* Je vais chercher le Patron et le Hippie. Commencez sans nous.

 **Flo:** Non, on va vous attendre. ^^

 **Geek:** Oooooh... *Déçu*

 **Virginie:** Oui mais dépêche toi que ça ne refroidisse pas.

 _La Bonne odeur des pâtes remplissait la maison._

 **Geek:** J'ai faiiim dépêche !

 **Flo:** *sourit*

 **Mathieu:** *Va d'abord chercher le Hippie* A table hippie.

 **Hippie:** Ok Gros, j'arrive.

 **Mathieu:** *Va vers la chambre du Patron * Patron à table.

 **Patron:** Ok... *Se lève et ouvre sa porte*

 **Mathieu:** *Chuchote* Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Virginie. Panda et Geek aussi. Mais elle ne sait pas qu'on est au courant.

 **Patron:** Que... Comment !? Comment vous savez alors ?

 **Mathieu:** Chuuuut ! C'est Panda. Il voulait aller voir Virginie quand tu es parti mais il l'a entendu le dire à Flo.

 **Flo:** *Crie presque* Vous venez ? Ça va être froid !

 **Patron:** OUI ON ARRIVE ! On reparlera de ça plus tard.

 **Flo:** Rooh mais il a quoi à être de mauvais poil celui là ?

 **Patron:** *Arrive* Florence j'ai entendu. Bon. Bon appétit ?

 **Flo:** Oui et ? *Ronchonne*

 **Mathieu:** La vache ! C'est super bon Virginie.

 **Geek:** Ça pique un peu quand même. *La bouche en feu et les larmes aux yeux*

 **Flo:** *Rit* Mange du pain dépêche toi !

 **Virginie:** *Rit aussi* Merci Mathieu. Non mange des pâtes, le pain va te gâcher le goût.

 **Hippie:** Il en reste gros ?

 **Flo et geek** : J'en peux pluuuus… J'ai trop mangé !

 **Virginie:** Non désolé Hippie, tout a été servi.

 **Flo:** T'en refais quand tu veux. ^^

 **Mathieu:** Oui. Moi aussi j'ai trop mangé... Je crois qu'une sieste s'impose. ^^

 **Panda:** C'était super bon Virginie.

 **Flo:** En effet... Preums sur le canap' !

 **Geek:** Deuz' ! Eh Flo ! Prends pas tout le canapé !

 **Virginie:** Bon bah vu que le canapé est pris, moi je vais dans ma chambre.

 **Panda:** Je peux squatter ?

 **Virginie:** Haha, oui tu peux Panda.

 **Flo:** Chuis assise dessus là ! Je vais regarder Mathieu faire ses montages pour l'instant.

 **Mathieu:** Ok.

 **Hippie:** Moi je crois que je va... ZzzZzZZZzZzzzzzzZz.*S'endort sur la table*

 **Flo:** Rooh naaaan le Hippie s'est encore endormi... Bon bah il reste là.

 **Mathieu:** Ouais parce que y en a marre de le porter.

 **Flo:** Alleer ! Dépêche toi, je t'ai fait une place !

 **Mathieu:** Oui j'arrive. *S'assied sur le canapé*

 **Flo:** *Se rapproche pour pouvoir regarder l'écran* :3

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit comme une tomate*

 **Flo:** Et de coup t'as pris quelles vidéos ? ^^

 **Geek:** *Se met à côté de Flo, un peu jaloux*

 **Mathieu:** Celles qu'on avait choisies ce matin.

 **Flo:** Même celle avec l'espèce de militaire en slip qui danse ? *Commence à rire en y repensant*

 **Mathieu, Geek et Flo:** *Ont le sourire ou rient en repensant à la vidéo*

 **Flo:** *Regarde Mathieu faire ses montages*

 **Geek:** *Garde un œil sur Mathieu*

 **Flo:** *Commence à sommeiller*

 **Geek:** *s'endort sur l'épaule de Flo*

 **Flo:** *Regarde le Geek, sourit et sombre dans le sommeil sur l'épaule de Mathieu*

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit, sourit et caresse tendrement la tête de Flo*

 **Flo:** *Dort paisiblement *


	10. Un regard, un geste, une parole

**Chapitre 10: Un regard, une geste, une parole.**

Partie 1: Dans la chambre de Virginie.

 **Virginie:** *Prend son ordinateur et va sur son lit* Tu viens Panda ?

 **Panda:** J'arrive. ^^

 **Patron:** *Un peu jaloux* Moi aussi je peux venir ?

 **Panda:** *regarde Virginie*

 **Virginie:** Heu... Oui, si tu veux. *Rougit quand le Patron s'installe à côté d'elle*

 **Panda:** *Finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Virginie*

 **Patron:** Je crois que la peluche s'est endormi… *Regarde Virginie jouer sur WoW, chuchote pour ne pas réveiller le Panda* Virginie... Le... Tout le monde est au courant pour... Ce que je ressens pour toi... Je veux pas forcer les choses mais sache que tu es très importante pour moi.

 **Virginie:** *Regarde le Patron avec des yeux tendres, dit doucement* Que... Comment ça se fait que tout le monde sache ? Il n'y avait que Flo au courant.

 **Patron:** Bah je ne suis pas spécialement discret...

 **Virginie:** *Sourit toujours avec des yeux tendres* C'est pas faux. ^^

 **Patron:** *Sourit*

 **Virginie:** *Fait un bisou sur la joue du Patron*

 **Patron:** *Rougit à peine*

 **Virginie:** Je... Tu sais... *Le regarde droit dans les yeux au travers de ses lunettes* Tu comptes beaucoup aussi pour moi... Alors s'il te plais... Laisse moi du temps pour choisir.

 **Patron:** T'inquiète gamine, prends tout le temps qu'il faut.

 **Virginie:** *Sourit, pose sa tête contre l'épaule du Patron et continu à jouer à WoW*

 **Patron:** *Sourit, Rougit et la regarde*

 _L'après midi se passa dans un calme amoureux, Flo et le geek s'étaient endormis près de Mathieu, Le Hippie auprès des Poneys et des kangourou, le Panda s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Virginie qui continuait de jouer à WoW sous le regard du Patron._

Partie 2: Dans le salon.

 **Flo:** *Se réveille doucement*

 **Mathieu:** Coucou, bien dormi ?

 **Flo:** Hum ? Ouais… Trop cool... ^^ Il est déjà 16h ? *Rougit*

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit aussi*

 **Flo:** *Lui sourit en restant sur son épaule* Tu as fini ton montage du coup ?

 **Geek:** *Dort comme un bébé*

 **Mathieu:** Non je suis aux trois quarts environs.

 **Flo:** Hum... Tu veux un câlin pour te donner du courage ?

 **Geek:** *Dort toujours*

 **Mathieu:** Voui ! Je veux bien.

 **Flo:** *Passe ses mains autour du coup de Mathieu et lui fait un câlin*

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit comme une tomate et enlace Flo par la taille*

 **Flo:** *Sourit et reste contre lui*

 **Geek:** *Se réveil et voit les deux s'enlacer*

 **Flo** : *N'a pas remarqué et continue de rester contre Mathieu*

 **Mathieu:** *Voit le Geek* Hum... *Recule*

 **Flo:** *Ne comprend pas et est forcée de se pousser* B… Bah ?

 **Geek:** *Les regarde jaloux*

 **Mathieu:** *fait un regard à Flo qui comprend que le Geek est réveillé*

 **Flo:** *Interroge Mathieu du regard, ne comprend pas en quoi c'est mal de faire un câlin*

 **Geek:** *Toujours jaloux*

 **Flo:** *Reste silencieuse*

Partie 3 : Dans la chambre de Virginie.

 **Panda:** *Se réveille tout doucement*

 **Virginie:** *Lui caresse la tête* Coucou. T'as bien dormi ?

 **Patron:** *Un peu jaloux*

 **Patron:** Je vais aller me faire un café.

 **Virginie:** Ok. Je finis mon donjon et je te rejoins. *Continue de caresser la tête du Panda tout content d'être avec elle, toujours sur son épaule*

Partie 4: Dans le salon.

 **Patron:** *Arrive, étrangement de bonne humeur* Je vais me faire du café quelqu'un en veut ?

 **Mathieu:** Oui, moi j'en veux bien.

 **Flo:** Je vais faire du chocolat, qui est partant ?

 **Geek:** Moiii ! Un chocolat s'il te plais.

 **Panda:** *Arrive suivi de Virginie*

 **Flo:** *Sourit en voyant que ça va mieux, tapote doucement l'épaule du Hippie pour le réveiller* Hé hippie, tu veux un thé ?

 **Hippie:** Mouais gros. Du naturel au citron gros.

 **Flo:** *Rit* D'accord « gros » je m'en occupe.

 **Geek:** *Regarde Mathieu avec un regard noir*

 **Virginie:** *Remarque le regard du Geek* Bah Geek qu'est-ce que t'as ?

 **Geek:** Tss~Rien...

 **Flo:** *S'en va vite dans la cuisine préparer ce qu'on lui a demandé*

 **Patron:** Virginie tu veux quoi ?

 **Virginie:** J'vais prendre un café.

 **Flo:** *Apporte le thé au Hippie et le chocolat au Geek *

 **Mathieu:** Panda tu veux quoi ?

 **Panda:** Du thé au fruit rouge.

 **Flo:** Ah oui, désolée je t'ai pas demandé Panda... Bon j'y retourne du coup.^^'

 **Panda:** *Vexé*

 **Flo:** Rooooh Pardon... Tu demanderas un câlin à Virginie.

 **Panda:** *Ronchon* Grmpf...

 **Flo:** *Soupire et apporte le thé au Panda* Arrête de Bouder...

 **Patron** : *Renverse du café bouillant sur Virginie en la servant*

 **Virginie:** AAAÏÏÏ C'est malin ! Ça Brûle ! *Va dans sa chambre mettre son haut au salle et se changer*

 **Flo:** *Ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire* Patron t'es VRAIMENT pas doué ! ^^

 **Patron:** Ho c'est bon toi !

 **Flo:** Dis ! Tu te calme steuplais !

 **Geek:** C'est bon Flo, t'énerve pas contre lui.

 **Patron:** *Va prendre du Sopalin*

 **Hippie:** Gros t'en as mis partout c'est du gâchis !

 **Patron:** *Agacé par les reproches* Tais-toi L'Camé ! Où j'vais t'en donner une de raison de crier ! *Nettoie quand même*

 **Flo:** *Parle calmement* Mais bordel Patron tu vas te calmer !? On est pas tes chiens ! Parle nous mieux steuplais.

 **Patron:** Mais vous allez arrêter de m'emmerder avec vos reproches !? * commence sérieusement à s'énerver*

 **Flo:** C'est pas vraiment des reproches. Et puis si on doit te faire autant de remarques par apport à d'habitude, c'est qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose qui ne va pas de ton côté, tu ne crois pas ?

 **Patron:** Grm... *Sort sur le balcon se calmer avec une cigarette*

 **Geek:** Flo calme toi.

 **Flo:** Nan ! J'en ai marre de ses petages de plomb ! Il est pas tout seul ici ! On doit pas toujours être à son service !

 **Virginie:** *Arrive* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

 **Flo:** Rien.

 **Panda:** Le Patron a encore pété un câble...

 **Mathieu:** Parce qu'on lui a fait des reproches à cause du café...

 **Virginie:** C'est pas grave. Je me suis énervée parce que ça m'a brûlée et d'ailleurs je vais avoir une ou deux marques mais c'est rien… *Regarde le Patron qui est sur le balcon dos à tout le monde* Bon... Laissons le, il va se calmer.

 **Flo:** Mais il envoie chier tout le monde !

 **Geek:** *Pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Flo pour l'apaiser*

 **Virginie:** *Soupir*

 **Flo:** *Caresse les cheveux du Geek* C'est bon...

 **Virginie:** Bon… Qui est partant pour un crash bandicoute ?

 **Flo:** Bah... Moi mais j'y ai jamais joué...

 **Mathieu:** Viens, on va jouer ensemble, je vais t'apprendre. ^^

 **Geek:** *Regarde Mathieu d'un mauvais œil*

 **Flo:** Okay, je compte sur toi ! ^^

 **Mathieu:** *Allume la PS1 et prend la manette*

 **Flo:** Je m'assieds où ? ^^

 **Mathieu:** Heu... Bah vu qu'il n'y a plus de place assis toi sur moi. Ce sera plus facile pour te montrer.

 **Flo:** *Rougit légèrement et s'exécute* Je suis désolée si je te fait mal.

 **Mathieu:** Non, non, t'inquiète.

 **Virginie:** Bon qui commence ?

 **Flo:** Commence toi, comme ça je vois. ^^

 **Virginie:** Ok.

A suivre...


	11. une fin d'après midi en famille

**Chapitre 11: Une fin d'après midi en famille.**

 **Flo:** *Regarde Virginie jouer*

 **Geek:** *Garde un œil jaloux sur Mathieu*

 **Flo:** *Reste contre Mathieu en regardant Vivi*

 **Patron:** *Rentre, regarde Virginie qui geek en compagnie de tout le monde*

 **Flo:** *Se tourne vers le Patron, lui adresse un gentil sourire l'air de dire: désolée de m'être énervée*

 **Patron:** *S'assoie dans le fauteuil et regarde Virginie jouer avec désire*

 **Flo:** *Le remarque et sourit*

 **panda:** *Le remarque et se colle le plus discrètement possible à Virginie*

 **Flo:** *Attend patiemment son tour*

 **Virginie:** Je suis morte, à toi Flo. *Tend la manette à Flo*

 **Flo:** *La prend* Merci... Alors les commandes... Hum...

 **Mathieu:** *Passe ses bras autour de la taille de Flo pour lui montrer les commandes*

 **Flo** : *Frissonne et rougit, essaye d'écouter ce qu'il lui dit*

 **Geek:** *Jaloux, croise les bras et se cale au fond du canapé*

 **Flo:** *Ne remarque pas*

 **Patron:** *Remarque le Geek* Hey détends toi gamin.

 **Geek:** *Regarde d'un œil noir le Patron*

 **Flo:** *Se tourne vers le Geek* Ca va pas ?

 **Geek:** *Ronchonne* Si...

 **Flo:** *Ne s'est rendue compte de rien et lui sourit*

 _La fin d'après midi se passa convivialement dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec néanmoins un Patron et un Geek un peu jaloux._

 **Geek:** *Ventre qui gargouille*

 **Flo:** *Se lève* Bon, et si on mangeait ? ^^

 **Virginie:** *Ventre qui gargouille aussi* Oui, bonne idée.

 **Mathieu:** Bon j'men charge. Patron tu m'aides ?

 **Patron:** Je suis pas une bonne non plus !

 **Mathieu:** Patroooon? *Croise le bras et tapote du pied*

 **Flo:** *Soupire* C'est bon, je me casse. *Va dans sa chambre*

 **Patron:** Ok, ok, je vais t'aider...

 **Hippie:** Merci gros.

 **Flo:** *Dans sa chambre*

 _Mathieu et le Patron firent le repas pendant que Flo était dans sa chambre ne voulant pas être influencée par la mauvaise humeur du Patron. Le hippie alla dans sa chambre se droguer, le Panda alla lui aussi dans sa chambre pour parodier des chansons et le Geek ainsi que Virginie continuèrent de jouer à crash bandicoute. Malgré une ambiance joyeuse, l'air était plutôt tendu. Après manger, tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre mais la soirée était loin d'être terminé. Le Panda prévint tout le monde que ce soir il dormirait avec des boules quies avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Le Geek alla attendre dans la chambre de Flo pour dormir avec elle. Le Hippie lui alla dans la sienne. Virginie se prépare à aller se coucher dans sa chambre tandis que Flo se préparait dans la salle de bain._

 _Les deux prochain chapitre se passe en même temps. Attention ces deux chapitre contiennent du lemon vous aurez été prévenu._


	12. Je t'aime

**Chapitre 12: Je t'aime.**

 **Flo:** *Dans la salle de bain, se prépare à aller se coucher*

 **Mathieu:** *Frappe à la porte de la salle de bain* Je peux entrer?

 **Flo:** Bah... Oui, si tu veux. ^^"

 **Mathieu:** *Ferme la porte derrière lui (pas à clef^^)* Hum... Flo... Il faut que je te parle...

 **Flo:** *Reste face à la glace* Vas-y, je t'écoute. *Sourit*

 **Mathieu:** Je... *La regarde dans les yeux dans la glace* Je t'aime.

 **Flo:** *Le regarde dans les yeux, pose la brosse et se retourne* P-pardon ? *Incrédule*

 **Mathieu** : M'oblige pas à le redire s'il te plais.

 **Flo:** *Rougit et s'approche de lui*

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit comme une tomate*

 **Flo:** *L'enlace*

 **Mathieu:** *Le cœur battant la chamade* Je... *Enlace à son tour Flo*

 **Flo:** *Sourit*

 **Geek:** *Crie presque de la chambre de Flo* Tu viens ?

 **Flo:** J'arrive.

 **Mathieu:** Je... Croyais... Que tu aimais le Geek...

 **Flo:** C'est un peu plus... Comme mon petit frère...

 **Mathieu:** Alors tu... Tu veux bien... Sortir avec moi? *Pense: Dis ouiiiiiiiii*

 **Flo:** *Sourire mesquin* Hum... Je sais paaas.

 **Mathieu:** Là t'es dure quand même.

 **Flo:** Absolument ^^ *Pose son front contre le sien*

 **Mathieu:** *La regarde dans les yeux. Hésite. Finit par l'embrasser doucement*

 **Flo:** *Sourit et répond à son tendre baiser*

 **Mathieu:** Dis, tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

 **Flo:** J'osais pas te le demander… *Sourit*

 **Mathieu:** *Lui renvoie son sourire*

 **Flo:** Dans quelle chambre ?

 **Mathieu:** Heu... La tienne ou la mienne. C'est toi qui vois.

 **Flo:** La tienne... Je crois que le Geek est déjà dans la mienne...

 **Mathieu:** Ok.

 **Flo:** *Lui sourit et sort de la salle de bain, va en direction de sa chambre*

 **Mathieu:** *En sortant de la salle de bain voit Virginie qui rentre dans la chambre du Patron*

 **Flo:** *Lui chuchote* Je connais un Panda qui va pas être content...

 **Mathieu:** *Chuchote* Oui...

 **Flo:** Je préviens juste le Geek qu'elle va pas dormir là ce soir.

 **Mathieu:** Ok, je t'attends.

 **Mathieu:** *Regarde la porte de la chambre de Maître Panda qui doit déjà être en train de dormir avec ses boules quies*

 **Flo:** *Entre dans la chambre de Mathieu* Tiens, je pensais que c'était plus en bazar. ^^

 **Mathieu:** Nianiania... Bah non tu vois.

 **Flo:** Hey ! J'y étais jamais entrée je te rappelle ! ^^

 **Mathieu:** Pourquoi tu pensais que c'était plus en bazar ?

 **Flo:** Bah... Tu passes toutes tes journées sur tes montages... *Regarde la déco*

 **Mathieu:** oui c'est vrai. Aller, Dodo.

 **Flo:** D-dans ton lit simple ? *Est surprise et rougit*

 **Mathieu:** Heu... Bah oui. A moins que tu ne préfères dormir par terre.

 **Flo:** N-non… ^^' On… Va juste être... Serrés...*Rouge*

 **Mathieu:** *S'approche d'elle, la prend par la taille et la regarde amoureusement* Et alors ? C'est pas grave, non ?

 **Flo:** *Pivoine* N-non ^/^

 **Mathieu:** *Sourit et l'embrasse*

 **Flo:** *Y répond timidement*

 **Mathieu:** *Entend Virginie de l'autre côté du mur* Et bah... Heureusement que c'est plutôt bien isolé...

 **Flo:** *Rougit* C-ça va mieux entre eux on dirait ^/^"

 **Mathieu:** Oui... Tu viens ? *Enlève ses vêtements sauf son caleçon, va dans son lit et lui indique une place*

 **Flo:** *Se met doucement à la place indiquée, toujours rouge*

 **Mathieu:** *Serre Flo dans ses bras. Entend Virginie qui crie encore plus*

 **Flo:** *Se sent un peu gênée à cause de la proximité de Mathieu et ne sais pas où se mettre à cause des cris de son amie*

 **Mathieu:** *Pense: Merde, mais faites la taire, j'vais bander sinon* Ça va ? *La sent gênée*

 **Flo:** Ou-oui m-mais... T'inquiète pas, tu y es pour rien... *Est pivoine d'un coup* Je-je t'en veux pas, c'est une réaction... Normale /

 **Mathieu:** *Rit un peu, fait un bisou à Flo sur ses cheveux, entend des chuchotements et des bruits de pas dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain, pense: et merde je bande ptn...*

 **Flo:** *N'ose plus bouger en sentant Mathieu qui a réagi aux cris*

 **Mathieu:** *Sent la cloison qui vibre, et entend Virginie qui crie*

 **Flo:** *Se tourne vers lui* C-ça va être difficile de dormir là ^/^"

 **Mathieu:** *Gêné et Pivoine* Oui...

 **Flo:** *Sent une bosse qui grossi contre sa cuisse* °/° *Aussi pivoine que Mathieu*

 **Mathieu:** *Le plus pivoine des deux* D-du coup qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 **Flo:** J-je sais pas / *Bouge malencontreusement la main qui arrive sur la bosse*

 **Mathieu:** *Retient un couinement rauque* Nnh... *sa respiration accélère*

 **Flo:** D-désolée / *Essaie de bouger pour retirer sa main, sans succès*

 **Mathieu:** D... ça... ça te dis qu'on face qu.. Comme eux ? *Méga pivoine*

 **Flo:** Qu'...°/° B-bah... J-je sais pas /

 **Mathieu:** *La regarde droit dans les yeux, l'embrasse doucement*

 **Flo:** *Se laisse faire et bouge un peu la main*

 **Mathieu:** *Encore plus excité par la main de sa partenaire* T'es d'accord?

 **Flo:** *Acquiesce*

 **Mathieu:** *L'embrasse et commence à glisser les mains le long du corps de Flo*

 **Flo:** *Frissonne tout au long des caresses de son partenair, caresse doucement la bosse*

 **Mathieu:** *Laisse échapper un râle de bonheur, déshabille Flo doucement et délicatement*

 **Flo:** *Passe doucement sa main sous son vêtement et continue de le masser* /

 **Mathieu:** *Prend un préservatif dans son tiroir*

 **Flo:** *Reste rouge*

 **Mathieu:** *Retire son caleçon et met le préservatif.* T'es prête?

 **Flo:** *Se met sur le dos et acquiesce, trop gênée pour parler*

 **Mathieu:** *Pénètre doucement*

 **Flo:** *Laisse échapper un petit gémissement, met une main devant sa bouche pour atténuer* V-vas y doucement... /

 **Mathieu:** J'y vais doucement ne t'inquiète pas. *Commence le va et vient*

 **Flo:** Nnh~ / *Essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit*

 **Mathieu:** *Commence à accélérer un peu, entend un petit gloussement dans le couloir et des pas en direction de la chambre du Patron*

 **Flo:** *S'accroche au dos de Mathieu*

 **Mathieu:** *Accélère un peu plus en commence à pousser des râles rauque*

 **Flo:** Nnh~ ne...te...retiens... pas /

 **Mathieu:** *Accélère et va de plus en plus fort*

 **Flo:** *Assaie de prolonger ses mouvements en lâchant de petits gémissements plutôt aigus*

 **Mathieu:** *Va au maximum de ses capacités et gémie des cris de moins en moins virile*

 **Flo:** *Sourit et laisse s'échapper des petit hoquettement en même temps que les va et vient de Mathieu*

 **Mathieu:** *En plaine action* Ca va ?

 **Flo:** O-ou-i t'-t-in-qui-èt-te. ~3

 **Mathieu:** *Finit par jouir*

 **Flo:** *Lâche un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres, reprend peu à peu son souffle*

 **Mathieu:** *A juste le temps de retirer sa capote et de s'essuyer avant de tomber de sommeil Sur Flo*

 **Flo:** *Est intimidée et écrasée sous Mathieu, essaye de le réveiller* H-hey ! Tu...Tu dors pas déjà ?

 **Mathieu:** *Se relève du mieux qu'il peut, épuisé* Dé-désoler... *Se met à coter de Flo, La prend dans ses bras et s'endort d'un coup*

 **Flo:** *Sourit et embrasse Mathieu pendant qu'il dort* T'es vraiment un idiot toi. *Ferme les yeux et s'endort*


	13. Une nuit dans les bras du patron

**Chapitre 13: Une nuit dans les bras du patron**

 **Patron:** *Arrive dans la chambre de Virginie, parle bas* Hey gamine...

 **Virginie:** Hey. *Sourit*

 **Patron:** Tu veux bien... Venir dormir avec moi ?

 **Virginie:** *Pense: Houla heu... Dormir avec LE Patron... Bon c'est vrai qu'il m'aime mais...* Heu... *Hésite un peu* Oui si tu veux.

 **Patron:** Cool ^^ Bon, tu me rejoindras ^^

 **Virginie:** Oui, je me met en pyjama et j'arrive.

 **Patron:** *Sort de la chambre ravi, va dans la sienne*

 **Virginie:** *Une fois en pyjama va dans la chambre du Patron*

 **Patron:** *Joue avec un tube de crème*

 **Virginie:** *Entre, lui sourit et le vois jouer avec un tube*

 **Patron:** Enlève ton t shirt gamine... *Sourit*

 **Virginie:** Pardon?

 **Patron:** *Lui montre le tube* C'est contre les brûlures gamine... *Soupire*

 **Virginie:** *Sourit* Désolée ^^' *S'assied sur le lit et soulève juste le bas de son haut pour montrer la brûlure*

 **Patron:** Gamine... *Attrape son haut et le retire totalement*

 **Virginie:** Hey! *Cache sa poitrine*

 **Patron:** *Se met derrière elle* C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude.

 **Virginie:** *Baisse les yeux un peu gênée quand même*

 **Patron:** *Met de la crème sur le bout de ses doigts, passe les bras autour de Virginie et lui applique la crème à l'endroit des brûlures*

 **Virginie:** *Se laisse faire*

 **Patron:** *Commence à remonter les mains, ses doigts glissent le long du ventre de Virginie, pose doucement la deuxième main pleine de crème à côté de la première*

 **Virginie:** *le cœur qui commence à battre, elle sait ce qui vas sûrement se passer*

 **Patron:** *Remonte les mains jusqu'à la poitrine*

 **Virginie:** Hhh... *Met ses mains sur celles du Patron, essaie de les retirer doucement mais en vain*

 **Patron** : *Pelote doucement*

 **Virginie:** *Chuchote presque* Patron...

 **Patron:** *Sourit, son souffle dans le cou de Virginie*

 **Virginie:** *La respiration qui accélère*

 **Patron:** *Continue et déposer de doux baisers dans son cou*

 **Virginie:** *Finit par se laisser faire*

 **Patron:** *Continue et va jusqu'à l'épaule*

 **Virginie:** *Tourne la tête et l'embrasse.*

 **Patron:** *Répond doucement à son baiser en continuant de la tripoter*

 **Virginie:** *Met une main dans son dos pour défaire la chemise du Patron*

 **Patron:** Tu t'es décidée à être entreprenante ? *Sourit*

 **Virginie:** *Sourit à son tour* Autant le faire en profitant pleinement, non ? Je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper, et j'ai envie de toi... *L'embrasse*

 **Patron:** T'as envie de moi gamine ?

 **Virginie:** *Lui chuchote dans l'oreille* Parce que c'est toi que j'ai choisi. *Lui mordille le lobe*

 **Patron:** *Sourit, l'embrasse* Tu vas pas être déçue... *Prend sa main et la guide vers son pantalon* Mais est tu prête à recevoir ça ? *Pose sa main sur la bosse*

 **Virginie:** *Sourit et le regarde d'un air de défi* Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai fait quand je t'ai rencontré ? *Met son front contre le sien*

 **Patron:** Hum... Alors la prochaine étape, tu te sers de ta langue ? *Sourire pervers*

 **Virginie:** Non pas cette fois. *Lui chuchote de nouveau à l'oreille* Fais moi vibrer, fait moi monter au 7eme ciel avec toi et la prochaine fois on verra.

 **Patron:** Mais il faut la mettre en condition la pauvre... Elle ne sera pas performante sinon...

 **Virginie:** *Se retourne face au Patron, lui fait non de la tête, l'embrasse vivement et le fais tomber en arrière, lui déboutonne complètement sa chemise et lui retire son pantalon et ses lunettes, se met à califourchon sur lui, se penche à son oreille et lui murmure* Je t'ai dit la prochaine fois car crois moi on ne le fera pas qu'une fois.

 **Patron:** Maintenant que t'es en condition, tu vas pouvoir te servir de l'organe qui te sert à parler. *Sourit et lui fait baisser la tête jusqu'à sa chose* Fait « aaah » ! *Rit*

 **Virginie:** *Rit aussi* T'es chier ! *Pense: c'est pas vrai, il m'a quand même eu. fait une petite moue et sourit, recule à contre cœur et commence à masturber le Patron légèrement impressionnée par l'engin grandissant de celui-ci mais ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions.*

 **Patron:** Hum... Ouais... Vas-y comme ça gamine... *Apprécie*

 **Virginie:** *Commence à lécher la verge du Patron*

 **Patron:** *Bande un peu plus*

 **Virginie:** *Au bout d'un moment lance un regard que le Patron comprend tout de suite et s'arrête*

 **Patron:** T'as raison gamine, c'est là que la partie commence. *La prend doucement mais la retourne vivement sur le dos la mettant en dessous de lui.* *met un préservatif, l'embrasse en lui retirant son pantalon*

 **Virginie:** *Répond à son baiser*

 **Patron:** Prépare toi à recevoir un gros cadeau. *Ricane*

Virginie: Ca va la modiestiiihh. *N'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase*

 **Patron:** *La pénètre doucement*

 **Virginie:** *Ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir*

 **Patron:** *Entre totalement*

 **Virginie:** NNNh ~3

 **Patron:** *Commence des va et vient en allant tout au fond*

 **Virginie:** *Couine de plaisir*

 **Patron:** *Accélère le rythme*

 **Virginie:** *Laisse échapper des hoquets incontrôlés au fur et à mesure des va et vient*

 **Patron:** *Accélère encore* Ca va gamine, tu tiens le coup ?

 **Virginie:** O-OU-OUI-I...

 **Patron:** *S'arrête avant que Virginie jouisse, lui chuchote* Je vais te faire languir... *Mordille son oreille*

 **Virginie: N** aaan continue !

 **Patron:** Hehe non. *Ricane et se retire avec une extrême lenteur pour lui faire envie*

 **Virginie:** *Accrochés à ses épaules, soupir de plaisir, toute excitée, la respiration à 200 à l'heure* Nooon !

 **Patron:** *Se lève et la caresse* Oh que si ma petite.

 **Virginie:** *Sur le dos les main près de sa tête essaie de reprendre son souffle* P- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

 **Patron:** *Se penche à son oreille* Pour que tu hurles mon nom. Pour que tu jouisses à en faire trembler les murs. Pour que tu me déchires le dos avec tes ongles tellement c'est bon. *La regarde avec un regard enflammé*

 **Virginie:** *Toujours essoufflé* Pa-Patron... J'... J'EN VEUX PLUUUS !

 **Patron:** Hum ? J'ai cru entendre quelque chose chuchotée... *S'assied en tailleur en face d'elle toujours allongée*

 **Virginie:** *crit* PATRON J'EN VEUX PLUUUS !~3

 **Patron:** *Sourit et l'embrasse* Alors viens… *Lui indique son membre avec un sourire*

 **Virginie:** *N'attend pas deux fois qu'on lui dise, se jette presque sur le Patron, l'embrassant avec une fougue brûlante*

 **Patron:** *Sourit et la laisse faire*

 **Virginie:** *L'enlace mais prend le dessus et recommence les va et vient*

 **Patron:** *La laisse faire quelques instants puis la repousse et se retire quand il sent qu'elle va venir*

 **Virginie:** *Tombe sur le dos frustrée et commence à se mettre en colère* Arrête de faire ça !

 **Patron:** Tu es bien énervée je trouve... *La prend et la porte en comme une princesse* On va prendre une douche, ça va te détendre.

 **Virginie:** *Surprise s'accroche au cou du Patron*

 **Patron:** *L'emmène sous la douche, allume l'eau*

 **Virginie:** *En profite pour commencer à lui faire un suçon dans le cou*

 **Patron** : Tu m'imposes une marque ? *Rit en la regardant d'un air de défi*

 **Virginie:** *Lèche la tache rouge et lui mordille l'oreille* Oui tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire attendre.

 **Patron:** Haha, tu ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse la même chose, hum ? *Se baisse doucement et attrape les cuisses*

 **Virginie:** Hum... 3 *Passe ses doigts le long du dos du Patron avidement mais sans le griffer*

 **Patron:** *Ecarte doucement ses jambes et vient la lécher*

 **Virginie:** *Laisse échapper un cri de plaisir*

 **Patron:** *Continu de lécher avidement*

 **Virginie:** *Met une mains dans les cheveux du Patron*

 **Patron:** *Arrête son supplice et vient lui suçoter les tétons tout en caressant son intimité*

 **Virginie:** *Laisse s'échapper un petit cri de plaisir*

 **Patron:** *Enlève ses doigts en comprenant qu'elle est déjà beaucoup trop excité pour l'être plus, prend ses jambe et les met au dessus de son bassin avant de la pénétrer violemment contre la parois de la douche*

 **Virginie:** *Crie à la foi de douleur et de plaisir*

 **Patron:** *Donne des coups de rein de plus en plus violant*

 **Virginie:** *Hurle de plaisir*

 **Patron:** T'aimes ça?

 **Virginie:** Ou-Oui Pa-Patron ! 3

 **Patron:** *La force à crier d'excitation en la caressant et en lui léchant la nuque*

 _Il la fit monter au 7ème ciel en même temps que lui._

 **Patron:** *La lâche doucement, l'embrasse, ferme l'eau et sort de la douche puis s'essuie* Ca t'a plu gamine ?

 **Virginie:** *Se remet de ses émotions* Ouais ~3 *Sort de la douche puis s'essuie aussi* On peut dire que t'es même plus haut que ta réputation.

 **Patron:** Merci. *L'embrasse doucement* Allez, au lit ! *Lui donne une tape sur les fesses*

 **Virginie:** *Rit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la maison... Enfin ceux qui ne le sont pas déjà à cause d'elle*

 **Patron:** *Va dans la chambre*

 **Virginie:** *Va dans le lit et enlace le Patron, l'embrasse et cale sa tête contre son cou* Bonne nuit.

 **Patron:** Bonne nuit. *Sourit et embrasse doucement ses cheveux*


	14. De la pluie et de l'orage dans l'aire

**Chapitre 14 : De la pluit et de l'orage dans l'aire**

 _Le Lendemain matin quand tout le monde se réveilla..._

Partie 1 : dans la chambre du Patron.

 **Virginie:** *Se réveille la main sur le torse nu du Patron et sa jambe par dessus son bassin*

 **Patron:** *dort encore*

 **virginie:** *Lui fait un bisou et lui chuchote doucement* Il est l'or, L'or de se réveilleeer. *Sourit enlève sa jambe de sur lui*

 **Patron:** *Se réveille et l'embrasse sur la tête* Quelle heure est-il ?

 **Virginie:** *Sourit tendrement et dit doucement* Il est 9h20.

 **Patron:** Ouais... Bah v'là autre chose qui s'est réveillée *Observe une bosse sous les draps*

 **Virginie:** *Regarde la bosse puis regarde le Patron. Fait aller ses doigts sur son torse, met sa main sur le côté de son visage et l'embrasse. A le ventre qui gargouille*

 **Patron:** Allez, on va manger.

 **Virginie:** Oui. *S'habille et va dans la cuisine suivi du Patron*

Partie 2: se passe en même temps que la partie 1, dans la chambre de Mathieu

 **Flo:** *Se réveille dans les bras de Mathieu, tous les deux nus* (°/./°)

 **Mathieu:** *Dort paisiblement avec Florence dans ses bras*

 **Flo:** *Embrasse doucement le front de Mathieu*

 **Mathieu** : *Se réveille tout doucement*

 **Flo:** *Lui sourit* Hey ! Réveille-toi...

 **Mathieu:** Grmf... Je suis réveillé. *Sourit*

 **Flo:** *Sourit et lui caresse la joue*

 **Mathieu:** On va déjeuner ?

 **Flo:** *Ventre qui gargouille, sourit* Je crois que tu as ta réponse. ^^

 **Mathieu:** *Remet son caleçon et met son peignoir blanc*

 **Flo:** *Enfile un débardeur et un short*

Partie 3 : dans la cuisine

 **Virginie:** *Commence à préparer le petit dèj' pour tout le monde*

 **Mathieu:** *Arrive dans la cuisine* Coucou.

 **Virginie:** Coucou. bien dormi ?

 **Mathieu:** *Rougit un peu gêné* Oui et toi ?

 **Virginie:** *Le regarde gênée à son tour* Oui.

 **Flo:** *Saute sur Virginie* Coucou !

 **Patron:** *Est assis une clope à la main* Salut gamin !

 **Virginie:** *Sursaute et rit* Dis donc t'es bien matinale toi. Je suppose que t'as passé une bonne nuit toi aussi ?

 **Mathieu:** Salut Patron.

 **Flo:** *Rougit* Oui ^/^ et toi ?

 **Patron:** Bien dormi gamin ?

 **Virginie:** *Regarde le Patron avec un petit sourire coquin* Oui.

 **Mathieu:** Oui et toi ?

 **Patron:** impeccable !

 **Geek:** *Arrive encore tout endormi* Coucou tout le monde. *Regarde Flo d'un mauvais œil*

 **Flo:** *Arrive pour lui faire un câlin* Couc… *Se fait couper par un refus* cou...

 **Geek:** *Va s'asseoir à table*

 **Virginie:** Et bah geek ?

 **Geek:** *S'adresse à Virginie* Que vous fassiez des trucs la nuit toi et le Patron ok. *S'adresse à Flo* Mais toi t'as fait ça avec Mathieu ! Explique Moi !

 **Virginie:** *Regarde le Patron d'un air interrogateur puis regarde alternativement Flo et Mathieu*

 **Patron:** Oh oh intéressant...

 **Virginie:** Patron n'envenime pas la situation s'il te plais.

 **Flo:** *Rougit d'un coup* B-bah /" *Ne sait absolument pas quoi dire*

 **Mathieu:** *Tout aussi gêné qu'elle*

 **Flo:** E-écoute... "

 **Virginie:** Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

 **Patron:** Ils ont baisé ensemble tu veux dire.

 **Virginie:** *D'une voix très calme* Patron je t'ai dit d'arrêter. T'arranges rien là...

 **Flo:** Patron... Si tu pouvais arrêter... C'est assez tendu et embarrassant... "

 **Geek:** J'attends.

 **Mathieu:** Geek écoute, je lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi et...

 **Flo : E** t... bah... '' Tu connais la suite... (/./)

 **Geek:** *Commence à s'énerver* Mais ma question c'est pourquoi vous l'avez fait ?! Pourquoi vous deux!? Comment Flo !? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais !

 **Flo:** Je-je t'aime aussi m...*Se fait couper*

 **Geek:** MAIS QUOI ?!

 **Flo:** Mais... mais... *A les larmes aux yeux* Je l'aime aussi...

 **Virginie:** *La prend dans ses bras* Ça suffi Geek !

 **Flo:** Tu réagis beaucoup plus comme... Un ami avec moi. *Quelques larmes perlent sur ses joues*

 **Mathieu:** …

 **Geek:** Un ami ?! UN AMI ?!

 **Virginie:** STOP ! Tu arrête ta crise de jalousie ! Tu vois pas que tu lui fais du mal !?

 **Flo:** *N'arrive plus à rester de marbre et fond en larmes* OUI UN AMI ! TU DIS QUE TU M'AIMES MAIS SI ON TE PARLE DE JEUX VIDÉOS, J'EXISTE PLUS POUR TOI !

 **Geek:** *Se tait d'un coup*

 **Flo:** *Essaye de se calmer* Tu vois... Même toi tu sais que j'ai raison...

 **Geek:** *Fond en larme aussi et cours dans sa chambre en claquant la porte*

 **Panda:** *Arrive dans la cuisine* Heu... Bonjour… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? *Voit Flo en larme dans les bras de Virginie, le Patron assis à table avec sa clope et Mathieu gêné*

 **Flo:** *Essaye de tout retenir* Tu… Tu crois que je dois aller le voir Virginie ?

 **Virginie:** Oui je pense Flo... Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui… *Pense* Et ça va bientôt être à mon tour avec le Panda...

 **Flo:** *Sourit doucement à Virginie en lui faisant signe de la lâcher, lance un regard plein de courage Mathieu et va en direction de la chambre du Geek*

 **Virginie:** *S'adresse au Panda* C'est... compliqué...

 **Panda:** C-comment ça "compliqué" ? *Commence à se douter de quelque chose*

 **Mathieu:** T'as... Rien entendu hier soir ?

 **Panda:** Bah... J'avais mes boules quies...

 **Patron:** *Ne peut pas s'empêcher de pouffer et de sourire en repensant à cette soirée de folie*

 **Panda:** *Fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, regarde Virginie*

 **Virginie:** *Détourne le regard et rougit*

 **Panda:** Attendez... Me dites pas que vous... *Commence à comprendre, élève peu à peu la voix*

 **Virginie:** *Sans regarder le Panda* Si...

 **Panda:** N-non... Non ! Non non non ! NON ! *Est totalement incrédule*

 **Virginie:** *Tourne la tête vers le Panda et le regarde d'un air presque suppliant* Panda calme toi...

 **Panda:** Q-que je me calme ? Mais... tu te rends pas compte ! *Commence à s'énerver*

 **Patron:** Pas compte de quoi ?

 **Panda:** Tu… Tu l'as fait avec ce… Mais !

 **Mathieu:** Panda calme toi...

 **Virginie:** Panda... C'est parce que... Parce que... *Larme qui commence à monter*

 **Panda: A** lors... C'est lui que tu aimes ? J-je comprends mais... Je commence à comprendre à quel point c'est dur...

 **Virginie:** *Baisse la tête, une larme coule sur sa joue*

 **Mathieu:** *La prend dans ses bras pour ne pas faire de jaloux*

 **Panda:** Je... Je t'aime moi... *Regarde ses pieds*

 **Virginie:** Le problème est la… *Toujours sans regarder le Panda* Je... Je veux pas te faire souffrir parce que je tiens à toi.

 **Panda:** Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait avec lui ?! Ça représente rien pour lui !

 **Patron:** *Pose sa cigarette et se lève* Tu crois qu'elle représente rien pour moi ? *Commence à s'énerver*

 **Panda:** Tu le ferais pas avec n'importe qui si tu l'aimais vraiment. *Le regarde droit dans les yeux*

 **Patron:** Je tiens à elle maintenant comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, si je l'avais ne serait-ce qu'une fois fait souffrir hier soir je m'en serai voulu à mort ! Donc fais attention à ce que tu dis la peluche !

 **Panda:** Je dis pas que tu lui fais du mal. Je dis que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Parce que c'est pas ta première, mais c'était la sienne.

 **Patron:** Pour moi cette fois ça avait de l'importance ! Autant que ma première fois figure toi ! Je sais que c'était sa première fois et justement ! Je voulais quelle soit inoubliable pour nous deux ! Je l'aime et c'est maintenant la seule fille que je toucherais !

 **Virginie:** *Se dégage discrètement des bras de Mathieu*

 **Panda :** t'as pas cherché son avis ! Si elle avait envie de le faire avec toi ou pas ! Et ta première fois, elle a pas compté tant que ça si t'es pas avec la fille avec qui tu l'as fait.

 **Patron:** Je lui ai demandé ! Et elle a dis oui ! Et forcément à l'âge où je l'ai fait ma première fois il y avait peu de chance que je reste avec elle ! Donc ARRÊTE DE CHERCHER LA PELUCHE ! ON S'AIME ET TU N'Y POURRA RIEN !

 **Virginie:** CA SUFFI ! *En larme*

 **Panda: J** e pense que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu le dis. Pédophile.

 **Virginie:** *Gifle le Panda*

 **Panda:** *Se fait gifler, ne répond rien et fait comme si de rien n'était, regarde Virginie droit dans les yeux* Moi je t'aimais. Je pensais sincèrement que c'était réciproque. Je me suis trompé on dirait. *La regarde fixement dans les yeux*

 **Patron:** *Ne revient pas du geste qu'elle vient de faire* Virgi... *Se fais couper par un signe de Virginie*

 **Virginie:** *Regarde le panda droit dans les yeux*

 **Panda:** *La regarde avec une mine étonnamment sérieuse*

 **Virginie:** Écoute moi bien. Je l'ai fait avec lui parce que j'en avais envie, il ne m'a pas forcé ni fait mal ou autre. Je l'aime. Mais, je t'aime aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux autant. Je l'ai juste choisi parce qu'il en avait aussi envie, pas parce qu'il m'a forcé. Je dis pas que t'en avais pas envie non plus, mais il a été plus rapide à me dire qu'il m'aimait.

 **Patron:** *Ne sait pas quoi dire*

 **Panda:** *Sourit* Je ne te crois même pas. *Fait demi tour et va dans sa chambre*

 **Virginie:** Panda ! *veux le rattraper*

 **Patron:** Laisse-le ! *attrape Virginie par le bras*

 **Virginie:** *Dégage son bras sans même le regarder* PANDA REVIENS ! *cours vers le Panda qui vient de fermer sa porte à clef*

 **Panda:** *Assis contre sa porte, regarde le plafond, les yeux emplis de larmes*

 **Virginie:** *Martelle la porte* Panda ouvre-moi ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plais! Je t'en supplie... *Fond en larme, glisse et s'adosse contre la porte la tête dans les genoux*

 **Panda:** *Pleure silencieusement, parle à Virginie à travers la porte* Pourquoi... Pourquoi Virginie ?

 **Virginie:** *Pleure toujours ne répond pas*

 **Panda:** *Ouvre doucement la porte, les yeux rouges et gonflés* Viens...

 **Virginie:** *Se lève et lui saute au cou quand il a fermé sa porte*

 **Panda:** *La serre fort contre lui* Je veux pas te perdre...

 **Virginie:** *Ses larmes continues de couler, mouillant l'épaule du Panda, dit doucement presque en chuchotant* Moi non plus...

 **Panda:** Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal...

 **Virginie:** Il ne me fera pas mal, il était sincère. *Continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes*

 **Panda:** Arrête de pleurer... s'il te plais... Ça devrait être moi qui pleure...

 **Virginie:** *Relève la tête, le regarde droit dans les yeux en essayant de s'arrêter de pleurer*

 **Panda:** *lui sourit doucement*

 **Virginie:** *Renvoie son sourire*

 _A suivre..._


	15. Revien moi

**Chapitre 15: Reviens moi...**

 **Flo:** *Frappe doucement à la porte du Geek* Dis... C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

 **Geek:** *Son pikatchu contre lui, en larme* Hum...

 **Flo:** *Entre et s'assied doucement à côté de lui* Pardon...

 **Geek:** *Ne la regarde pas*

 **Flo:** *pose une main sur son épaule*

 **Geek:** Moi je veux pas seulement être ton ami... Je pensais que tu m'aimais... *ne la regarde toujours pas*

 **Flo:** Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas...

 **Geek:** Alors t'as dit quoi ?

 **Flo:** Que tu te comportais bien plus comme un petit frère avec moi... Je pensais pas que tu m'aimais... Autrement...

 **Geek:** Bah tu t'es trompée... *Serre plus fort son pikatchu et regarde le sol*

 **Flo:** *Passe les bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin* Désolée, je ne savais pas...

 **Geek:** Du coup... T'es... Avec... Mathieu ?

 **Flo:** Je... Je sais pas...

 **Geek:** *Ventre qui gargouille super fort* Pardon...

 **Flo:** *Laisse échapper un rire anxieux* C'est rien...

 **Mathieu:** *Frappe à la porte du Geek*

 **Patron:** *Va frapper à la porte du Panda*

 **Flo:** *Regarde le Geek*

 **Mathieu:** Je peux entrer ?

 **Geek:** Ouais...

 **Mathieu:** Écoute Geek... Je pensais pas que ça te contrarierait autant... Je suis vraiment désolé...

 **Flo:** *Ne sait pas quoi dire*

 **Geek:** *Ne le regarde pas*

 **Mathieu** : Le problème c'est que je m'inquiète pour Flo et toi. Flo parce qu'elle a un choix à faire... Et toi parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres...

 **Flo:** *Se lève doucement* Je... Je vais vous laisser parler.

 **Mathieu:** Comme tu veux...

 **Flo:** *Sort*

 **Mathieu:** Écoute Geek tu te souviens hier ? Quand on a discuté après que le Patron soit sorti ? Tu as dit que si Flo aimait quelqu'un d'autre tu accepterais son choix. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais tu l'as dit toi même. Moi aussi si elle ne me choisi pas je devrais respecter ce choix. Mais je le ferais quand même. Même si c'est difficile. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

 **Geek:** Je sais... Mais cette idée m'est dure...

 **Mathieu:** Moi aussi... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi... Mais c'est comme ça... Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander maintenant ?

 **Geek:** Oui... Elle ne va peut-être pas répondre maintenant mais on lui aura demandé...

 **Mathieu:** Oui allez... *Se lève et ouvre la porte, attend le Geek*

 **Geek:** *Le suit*

 **Flo:** *Assise dans le canapé*

 **Mathieu:** Flo ?

 **Flo:** Hum ?

 **Mathieu:** *S'assied en face d'elle*

 **Flo:** *Le regarde et regarde le Geek qui s'assied à côté de lui*

 **Mathieu:** *Regarde Flo * Flo... Sache que tu as tout ton temps pour nous répondre mais... Qui est-ce que tu choisis ?

 **Flo:** J… *Baisse la tête* J'en sais rien... Je suppose que si je réponds les deux, ça n'ira pas ?

 **Mathieu:** Heu... Non... Désolé...

 **Flo:** Vraiment ?

 **Geek:** Si c'est ce qu'elle veut Mathieu...

 **Mathieu:** Mais tu peux m'expliquer comment tu comptes faire ? Parce que moi je suis désolé mais l'idée me dérange...

 **Flo:** Et bien... Je sors un peu avec vous deux ^^' Le Geek ne m'embrassera jamais, il est trop innocent, donc pas de problème là... Mais pour les nuits, on alterne...

 **Geek:** C'est pas mal comme ça...

 **Mathieu:** *Soupir*

 **Flo:** Mathieu...

 **Mathieu:** Ça me dérange un peu... Mais... Si c'est ce que tu veux alors d'accord...

 **Flo:** *Sourit et prend les deux dans ses bras* Merci...

 **Geek et Mathieu:** *La serre tous les deux*

 **Patron:** *Dit de sa voix caverneuse* Je peux entrer?

 **Panda:** Ouais.

 **Patron:** *Entre et voit Virginie dans les bras du Panda, les deux avec les yeux rouges*

 **Virginie:** *S'écarte doucement du Panda*

 **Panda:** *Fixe le Patron*

 **Patron:** Je... Pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

 **Panda:** Ouais.

 **Virginie:** *Regarde le Patron puis le Panda* Oui mais pas de dispute s'il vous plais...

 **Patron:** *regarde le Panda droit dans les yeux* On ne te promet rien.

 **Panda:** *Ne dit rien*

 **Patron:** *Soupir* Bon... Virginie je pense que le Panda et moi on est d'accord sur une question... Qui est-ce que tu choisis ?

 **Virginie:** *Baisse les yeux vers le sol* J'ai l'impression... Que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte à quel point c'est dur... C'est dur car je vous aime tous les deux...

 **Panda:** Le plus dur c'est de voir la personne que tu aimes faire des choses avec un autre mec.

 **Virginie:** *Rougit*

 **Panda:** tsss...

 **Virginie:** J'ai... Une idée mais... Elle me dérange un peu et je pense que vous ne serez pas d'accord...

 **Panda:** Dis toujours...

 **Virginie:** Et bien... Non... Cette idée me dérange beaucoup trop je ne la dirait pas… Je n'ai envie de blesser aucun de vous deux mais je veux que ce soit une relation monogame... Donc... *Soupir et commence à paniquer * C'est tellement difficile.

 **Patron:** Calme toi on a notre temps...

 **Panda:** Tu as tout ton temps. *Sourit gentiment*

 **Virginie:** Panda... *Sur le bord des larmes* Je... Suis désolée... C'est le Patron que je choisi...

 **Panda:** *Baisse la tête* J-j'ai compris… *Se lève*

 **Patron:** *Prend vite Virginie dans ses bras juste avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme et l'embrasse sur le front en la serrant fort contre lui*

 **Panda:** *Sort de la chambre et va dans le salon*

 **Flo:** Elle a choisi le Patron hein ? *Air triste*

 **Panda:** *Les larmes commencent à couler, il acquiesce*

 **Flo:** *Se lève et prend le Panda dans ses bras* Pleure... Vas-y lâche toi...

 **Patron:** *S'écarte de Virginie* Je vais lui parler...

 **Virginie:** D'accord.

 **Patron:** *Sort et arrive dans le salon* Panda ? Je peux te parler ?

 **Panda:** *En larme dans les bras de Flo*

 **Flo:** *Lui fait non de la tête*

 **Patron:** *Soupir et fait comprendre à Flo qu'il doit lui parler* Panda... Je peux te parler ?

 **Panda:** P-pour que tu me craches ton bonheur à la gueule ? Non merci ! *pleure toujours*

 **Flo:** *Supplie le Patron du regard*

 **Patron:** Non pas du tout. Tu comprends pas pourquoi elle aussi elle pleure Panda ?

 **Panda:** Elle pleure ?

 **Patron:** Oui elle pleure. Autant que toi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle tient énormément à toi et qu'elle s'en veut de te faire souffrir. Elle est en train de se punir elle même et si ça continu on la perdra tous les deux !

 **Panda:** Je l'ai déjà perdu...

 **Patron:** Pas... tout à fait... Et... Moi... Je ne veux pas la perdre... Même si je sais que ça te ferait plaisir... *Long silence* Écoute... Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, ce que je comprends parfaitement, fais le pour elle... Crois moi elle s'en veut à mort et même si ce n'est pas vrai, au moins pour son bien, dis lui que tu ne lui en veux pas.

 **Panda:** J'aimerais rester seul un moment, dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas.

 **Patron:** *Soupir* D'accord… *Va dans la chambre du Panda, ne trouve pas Virginie donc va dans la chambre de Virginie et la voit allongée sur son lit, regarder par la fenêtre* Virginie ?

 **Virginie:** *Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues* L-laisse moi s'il te plais...

 **Patron:** D'accord mais sache que... *Se fait couper par Virginie*

 **Virginie:** *Le Panda entend car elle crie presque* J'ai dit laisse moi !

 **Patron:** *Sort et ferme la porte*

 **Panda:** *Toujours dans les bras de Flo, se calme peu à peu*

 **Patron:** *Reste un peu derrière la porte, une larme coule discrètement*

 **Flo:** Tu vas mieux ?

 **Panda:** Ouais... Ça va à peu près...

 **Flo:** Tu devrais t'allonger...

 **Panda:** Mais... Il y a encore sa douce odeur dans ma chambre...

 **Geek:** Va dans la mienne si tu veux...

 **Patron:** *Essuie la larme et va dans le salon* J'ai pas pu lui dire...

 **Panda:** C'est pas grave, j'irais moi même.

 **Geek:** Tu es sûr ?

 **Panda :** Ouais c'est bon.

 **Geek:** D-d'accord comme tu veux...

 **Patron:** *Va dans sa chambre*

 **Panda:** *Va dans la chambre du Geek pour s'allonger*

 **Geek :** *Ventre qui gargouille* Bon on va peut-être manger quand même ?

 **Flo:** Je pense qu'on va pas être beaucoup...

 **Geek:** Bah on leur fait quand même et ils viendront s'ils ont faim...

 **Flo:** Ouais... Tu viens nous aider Mathieu ?

 **Mathieu:** Oui j'arrive !

 **Flo:** *Sourit*


End file.
